The War Of Claws and Fangs
by The British Emo
Summary: The lake clans are in dystopia. Everyone is at war. The warrior code barely exists anymore. Only a few rules remain. New warriors must keep a silent vigil. The deputy becomes leader after the leader dies and no cats are allowed to mate with any cat outside their own clan. The cats believed Starclan had abandoned them. Until a Riverclan apprentice receive a message. HIATUS
1. Alligiances

**Skip to bottom if you don't want to read this for a quick note.**

 **allegiances**

 **THUNDERCLAN**

 **Leader** \- Lightningstar- Light yellow tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Deputy** \- Thornfur- Ginger tom with hazel eyes.

 **Medicine Cat** \- Birdclaw- light brown long-haired tabby she-cat with hazel eyes.  
apprentice- Maplepaw

 **Warriors** \- Rednose- Dark ginger tom with blue eyes.

Ambershine- ginger tabby she-cat with white patches and green eyes.

Bluebelly- gray tom with white paws and hazel eyes.

Rabbitleg- Very light ginger tabby she-cat with white paws, long legs and amber eyes.  
apprentice- Cloudpaw

Turtlefang- Tortiseshell she-cat with green eyes.  
apprentice- Rowanpaw

Smokecloud-Light gray tom with black specks and amber eyes.  
apprentice- Honeypaw

Loudmorning- Dark gray tom with amber eyes.  
apprentice- Moonpaw

Dogtail- White tom with black patches and hazel eyes.

Juniperleaf- White she-cat with a black tipped tail and blue eyes.

Blackmoon- Black tabby tom with blue eyes.  
apprentice- Redpaw

milkwhisker- gray and white tom with hazel eyes.  
apprentice- Blossompaw

Shrubdew- Brown tabby she-cat with amber eyes.

Nimblefoot- Skinny black tom with green eyes.

 **Apprentices** \- Cloudpaw- pale gray tabby tom with green eyes.

Redpaw- Dark red tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Moonpaw- Black she-cat with dark red patches, white paws and blue eyes.

Rowanpaw- Light yellow tom with amber eyes.

Maplepaw- Light yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

Blossompaw- Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Honeypaw- Light yellow she-cat with blue eyes.

 **Queens** \- grayheart- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Kestralkit; dark gray tom with amber eyes, Cornkit; Gray she-cat with blue eyes and Sorrelkit; Ginger she-cat with hazel eyes)

Miststorm- calico she-cat with green eyes. (Mother of Sharpkit; Brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes and lambkit; Light brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.)

 **Elders** \- Robinsong- Black she-cat with ginger patches and green eyes.

Lightfur- very pale brown she-cat with hazel eyes.

Poppyleaf- Calico she-cat with amber eyes.

ratbite- Dark gray tom with a long tail and green eyes.

 **SHADOWCLAN**

 **leader** \- Flamestar- Light red tom with spiky fur and hazel eyes.

 **Deputy** \- Dusklight- Yellow she-cat with gray patches and blue eyes.

 **medicine cat-** Iceshell- Dark gray tom with hazel eyes.

 **Warriors** \- Sharpthorn- Ginger she-cat with gray patches and green eyes.

Owlflight- gray tom with hazel eyes.

Bloodberry- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Darksong- Black tom with white paws and amber eyes.

Rosefoot- Ginger she-cat with dark flecks and amber eyes.  
apprentice- Blizzardpaw

Mudwing- Brown and ginger tom with dark green eyes.

Crowfoot- Black tom with large paws and amber eyes.  
apprentice- Weedpaw

leaftail- brown tabby tom with blue eyes.  
apprentice- Deadpaw

Foxtail- orange tom with a bushy tail and amber eyes.

 **Apprentice** \- Blizzardpaw- Black and white tom with blue eyes.

Weedpaw- black tabby tom with amber eyes.

Deadpaw- Brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

 **Queens** \- fastwing- Nimble white she-cat with amber eyes. (mother to Tallkit; Light ginger tom with black paws and hazel eyes and Flowerkit; Brown she-cat woth blue eyes.)

Crabclaw- gray she-cat with red ears and blue eyes. (Mother to Soulkit; gray and ginger tom with blue eyes.)

 **RIVERCLAN**

 **Leader** \- Smallstar- Small and frail gray she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Deputy** \- Lakebreeze- orange and gray tom with blue eyes.  
apprentice- Coralpaw

 **Medicine cat** \- brightshine- Black tom with hazel eyes.  
apprentice- Hollypaw

 **Warriors** \- Jadeclaw- Black and ginger she-cat with bright green eyes.

Lightfang- Dark brown tabby tom with hazel eyes.

Redfur- Dark ginger tom with amber eyes.

Stonetail- light ginger she-cat with blue eyes.  
apprentice- pearlpaw

Rainsprinkle- Light ginger she-cat with blue eyes.  
apprentice- Clampaw

Fishtail- Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Sparkwhispker- Black tom with dark amber eyes.

Snakebite- Calico tom with green eyes.

Mousetail- Small white and gray tom with hazel eyes.

Shrewfur- Brown tom with amber eyes.

 **Apprentices-** Coralpaw- Calico she-cat with blue eyes.

Hollypaw- Black and ginger she-cat with hazel eyes.

Pealpaw- very pale gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Clampaw- very pale gray she-cat with bright blue eyes.

Glitterpaw- Calico she-cat with amber eyes.

 **Queens** \- Robinwing- yellow she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Creamkit; light yellow tom with blue eyes and Onekit; yellow tom with hazel eyes.)

Rubyshine- Ginger she-cat with a glossy coat and amber eyes. (Mother of otterkit; Calico tom with amber eyes and Bluekit; gray she-cat with blue eyes)

Rockfur- Dark gray she-cat with blue eyes. (Mother of Whitekit; white tom with hazel eyes, bearkit; Brown tom with hazel eyes and yewkit; small black and white tom with hazel eyes.)

 **Elders** \- Echoflower- gray she-cat with amber eyes.

Hallowtail- Light white tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **WINDCLAN**

 **leader** \- Sandstar- Dark yellow tom with hazel eyes.

 **deputy** \- Yellowtail- Yellow tom with blue eyes.

 **Medicine Cat-** grassfur- Brown tabby tom with white paws and green eyes.

 **Warrior** \- Whiterose- White she-cat with amber eyes.

Stonefoot- Skinny gray tom with blue eyes.

Carrottooth- orange tom with amber eyes.  
apprentice- bushpaw

hardface- brown tom with amber eyes.

Moorwind- Brown and gold with amber eyes.  
apprentice- Blazepaw

Redmud- Red she-cat with amber eyes.  
apprentice- glowpaw

brightrain- Calico she-cat with blue eyes.  
apprentice- nightpaw

 **Apprentices** \- Bushpaw- Calico tom with green eyes.

Blazepaw- red and orange she-cat with amber eyes.

Glowpaw- Calico she-cat with green eyes.

nightpaw- black and white tabby tom with blue eyes.

 **Queens** \- Ashtail- gray she-cat with green eyes. (mother ofStormkit; gray tom with green eyes, Darkkit; Dark gray tom with green eyes, Thunderkit- gray and yellow tom with green eyes and Skykit; Light gray she-cat with blue eyes.)

Obsidianeye- Dark calico she-cat with dark blue eyes. (Mother of Goldkit; Dark gold tom with blue eyes and Silverkit; light gray she-cat with hazel eyes.)

 **Elders** \- Cloudrise- White tom with thick fur and blue eyes, blind.

moonglow- pale gray she-cat with hazel eyes.

Coalfur- Black and gray tom with amber eyes.

 **Hello everyone. If you are reading this then the first chapter is already out and you probably could have just skipped all of this. Also this is my first ever Warrior cat fanfiction so bare with me. It'll hopefully be worth it. Feel free to scold me about grammar and spelling. And feel free to also suggest cats to add in the future.**

 **Don't forget to review!**


	2. The Warrior Code

**Some people have been getting a little confused by exactly why some cats are doing some things. So I made my warrior code for this story. If you are new to this story, then cool, you can be prepared. If you have been with this story a while then I implore you to read this. Thank you.**

 **Also, keep in mind that this is different from the warrior code in the actually Warriors series. This is an AU type story so please no negative reviews about how "this isn't the actually warrior code." I do, however, very much appreciate any criticism about how I can improve this story.**

1\. Defend your clan with your life.

2\. Do not mate with a cat from another clan.

3\. Prey is killed to be eaten. Not for sport.

4\. A kit may become an apprentice whenever the leader sees fit. But the kit must be at least five moons old.

5\. New warriors must keep a silent vigil after receiving their warrior name.

6\. Every full moon, a gathering must be held. There shall be no fighting at this time.

7\. A warrior may only kill another cat in battle. The slaughter of defenseless cats is prohibited.

8\. kits must stay in camp until they become apprentices.

9\. Cats must never cross borders unless it is to go to a gathering or for battle.

10\. Any cat may challenge their leader at any time. The rest of the clan must then vote to get rid of the leader or choose a new one.

11\. Medicine Cats are allowed to have mates and kits as long as it does not interfere with their duty.

12\. The safety of the clan is more important than the life of one cat.

13\. If an apprentice fails their warrior assessment, they may retake it in a moon or when another apprentice takes it.

14\. Warriors must hunt for the clan, not themselves.

15\. If prey runs onto another clan's territory, any warrior chasing it may follow it across the border and kill it then bring it back.

16\. Any none-clan cat found on clan territory may be driven away or killed.


	3. The Moon Shines Over The Maple Tree

The sky was a beautiful blue. Only a few clouds lingered in the late morning. The birds in the trees sang their songs. Each mixing together to great a perfect harmony. The light breeze was welcoming. It was times like this that made it hard to believe the lake clans were at war.

Two apprentices from Thunderclan were out enjoying the wonderful weather. A warrior was close by hunting. The younger apprentice, a light yellow she-cat with blue eyes shining in the sunlight, crouched down with her face buried under the root of the tree. The other apprentice, a black, ginger and white she-cat with darker blue eyes, was sprawled across a rock. Her breathing was slow and relaxed. She stood up and stretched, glancing at the other apprentice.

"Did you find what you were looking for yet, maplepaw?" She sighed, shaking out her pelt.

Maplepaw lifted her head up and frowned. "It's not here either." She clawed at the ground. "I swear I saw some confrey around here- oh. here it is!" She disappeared around a tree only to come pack a few moments later with a mouthful of confrey root. She set it done. "It was here all along. It's that funny, Moonpaw?"

Moonpaw yawned. "Yeah..."

Maplepaw tipped her head. "Are you okay? You seem down?"

Moonpaw scratched the rock, trying to wake herself up. "Yeah. I'm good. Just not sleeping well. Mine and my brother's warrior ceremonies are coming up soon ya know. Rowanpaw has been keeping us all up practicing and reciting random stuff. What a mousebrain! He knows all the stuff."

Maplepaw giggled. "Come on, we better head back to camp before Birdclaw starts getting worried." Moonpaw laughed picturing the old she-cat laying on the ground of the medicine cat den and rolling around, yelling for her apprentice. He smile faded a little when she realized how serious it really could get. Ever sense the war started Thunderclan had made a rule that no one was allowed to leave the camp alone. And no apprentices or medicine cats could leave without a warrior.

Her thoughts were interrupted by paw steps. Moonpaw parted her jaw to taste the air. It was a Thunderclan cat. A tom stepped out from the brush. He had a dark gray pelt and glowing amber eyes. The two apprentices dipped their heads in respectful greeting. The tom held a small thrush in his teeth. He looked down at the two she-cats with a soft gaze. "Are you good now?" He said, locking his gaze on Maplepaw. She nodded and picked up the confrey roots.

"Yes, Loudmorning."

"Great! Let's get back to camp now." Loudmorning turned in the opposite direction and walked away. The apprentices followed him. Maplepaw padded ahead joyfully. Loudmorning and moonpaw stayed behind deliberately. "Moonpaw. Your warrior ceremony is coming up after the next gathering."

"You're not gonna cram in a whole bunch of last minute training, are you?" She met her mentor's amber gaze. His eyes almost looked red in the sunlight. Loudmorning shook his head. "No, no. I think you're ready. But do you think you're ready?"

"Of course I do!" She responded defensively earning a chuckle from Loudmorning.

"Just making sure. Oh, and I would like you to help the elder's with their ticks."

Moonpaw smiled. Unlike the other apprentices she loved spending time cleaning out the elder's den or replacing the bedding. She even loved removing their ticks. Moonpaw liked listening to the stories the elder's told. Robinsong even remembered a little bit of the time before the war. She had said she was only a kit then. But her memory was better than in elephant's.

Loudmorning disappeared into the camp. Moonpaw quickly followed him. As soon as she was in she padded over to the elder's den. Two she-cats sat outside sharing tongues. The first one was Lightfur, a pale brown she-cat with hazel eyes. The other one was Poppyleaf, a calico with amber eyes.

"Hello Lightfur, Poppyleaf."

Lightfur looked up. Her glazed hazel eyes met with Moonpaw's dark blue. Lightfur was very sick. Birdclaw believed it was just from old age since none of the herbs seemed to work. "Hello there, Moonpaw. Here to give us one more tick search?"

"I'll still come by when I'm a warrior!" moonpaw said her head held high. Poppyleaf nodded and smiled. "Yes. We are sure you will."

The apprentice jumped up suddenly. "Oh oops. I forgot the mouse bile. I'll be right back." As she turned to leave Poppyleaf stood up. She carefully helped Lightfur onto her paws and went back inside the elder's den.

Moonpaw found Maplepaw in the medicine cat's den sorting through herbs. A black tabby was curled up on a bed of moss. She recognized him as Blackmoon. Maplepaw looked up. "Oh, hi Moonpaw."

Moonpaw smiled at her best friend. "Hey, Maplepaw. You got any mousebile."

"Oh, yeah. Hang on." She disappeared deeper into the herb storage then came back with a stick and moss dabbed in mousebile. Moonpaw wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Do you just keep that stuff lying around. It's got to smell awful in there."

"The smell isn't really too bad once you get used to it."

Moonpaw took the stick from Maplepaw and swished her tail. "Whatever you say." She didn't understand why Maplepaw wanted to be a medicine cat when they were kits. She spent more time watching Birdclaw work than she did with her own mother. moonpaw personally thought she would have made a great warrior. Maplepaw was fast, compassionate and a very quick learner. But she didn't believe that hurting other would do any good.

Moonpaw pushed out of the medicine cat's den and bumped into her brother, Redpaw.

Until Maplepaw Redpaw was definitely build to be a warrior. He was big, strong and would never heisitate to knock a few heads together. Moonpaw looked up at the dark red tom. Redpaw pushed past her without saying a word. "Nice to see you too, bro." She murmured and walked back to the elder's den. She stepped inside. Her other brother Roawnpaw, a light ginger tom with friendly amber eyes was already there searching through Lightfur's fur. He swished his tail in greeting.

Moonpaw sat by Ratbite, a large dark gray tom with burning green eyes, and began searching through his pelt for ticks. Moonpaw was sure Ratbite was the reason Redpaw was such a grouchy brute all the time. Robinsong had told her that he was just like Redpaw as an apprentice. Always wanted to do things his own way and fought first then asked questions never. Now that she thought about it, Robinsong was no were to be seen. "Where'd Robinsong go?"

"She went for a walk with Lightningstar." Poppyleaf answered. Moonpaw nodded in understanding. The two had been spending a lot of time together lately. She didn't know why but Lightningstar was beginning to cling to her. She laughed a little as she thought of the yellow tom as a kit, clinging onto his mother. Who actually happened to be Robinsong. Moonpaw continued searching for ticks and listening to Poppyleaf's story.

"So anyway, as I was saying Rowanpaw. You shouldn't be so worried your final test. It's extremely rare for an apprentice to fail. Even if you do fail they'll let you retake it." Her voice was full of sympathy.

Rowanpaw nodded. It was hard to believe Redpaw, Moonpaw and Roawnpaw were related in anyway. They looked so different. Redpaw was big with strickingly red fur and mighty white paws and his eyes where a deep burning amber. Moonpaw was a little smaller but still had strong muscles. She had pitch black fur with a fleck of ginger here and there and white paws. Her eyes were dark blue light the deepest parts of the lake. Rowanpaw was small and had light ginger fur and amber eyes.

Poppyleaf continued. "I remember when me and Lightfur took our tests. It was easy really. All you had to do was hunt pretty much. I'm not sure how they do it nowadays but it's still easy I'm sure. I got a big fat vole and Lightfur climbed a tree and got a carndinal! Isn't that right Lightfur?"

Lightfur nodded, only understanding a little of what Poppyleaf said.

"The warrior ceremony was the best part. Lightningstar was just a kit back then. Our leader's name was Willowstar. We walked onto highledge and stood infront of her. I still remember her. She died in a fight and leadership was pasted on to her deputy. He was the leader when your father became deputy. She did Lightfur first. Then me. I was so thrilled I could barely sit still. That night we had one more assignment. guard the camp all night without saying a word. And that's what we did."

Moonpaw pictured everything in her head. Her mother had told her about Willowstar. But she didn't remember many of the details. Her mother was killed only a few moons ago when Windclan had tried to raid their camp. She finished Ratbite's ticks and began helping Rowanpaw with Poppyleaf.

Tomorrow night was the gathering. The one night of every moon were the cats of the lake were at peace with each other. It was her last gathering as an apprentice and she could hardly wait.

 **Hey guys. What do you think so far?**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	4. The Soul Looks For It's Dead Brother

Tonight was the night of the gathering. the Shadow Clan was just as lifeless as always. Since the war started Shadow Clan had actually grown quite small and they hadn't been attacking as much as expected. For the time being they were laying low. A young apprentice sat talking infront of the nursery with a kit. The apprentice was brown tabby tom with glowing amber eyes. The kit he was talking to was gray and ginger tom with curious blue eyes. He listened to the apprentice thoughtfully.

"So, you ready to get the nursery all to yourself, Soulkit?" The apprenticed asked. Soulkit nodded. The two other kits he shared the nursery with would be moving out to become apprentices soon. He was looking forward to having the nursery all to himself. "I'm gonna turn Tallkit and Flowerkit's nest into a play nest. You could come in and play with me sometime, Deapaw!" Soulkit bounced happily.

Deadpaw smiled at his younger brother. "If I ever have time."

Just then, a she-cat came out from the nursery. She had a gray pelt and red ears. She shared Soulkit's bright blue shade of eyes. Soulkit jumped around his mother's legs. "Guess what, mom? Deadpaw is gonna play with me."

"Not right now, Soulkit. You need to go to bed. The others will be leaving for the gathering soon." The she-cat, named Crabclaw, looked up at the moon. It was shining brightly overhead.

Soulkit sighed and obiediantly walked into the nursery. "yes, mom."

Crabclaw watched him go before turning to her eldest son. Deapaw had originally been born with two other kits but they had both died soon after birth. Soulkit was born alone. She nudged Deapaw's shoulder. "Go one, now. Look everyone is beginning to leave." She pointed with her tail to a large group of warriors and apprentices by the opening of the camp. The leader Flamestar, a light red tom with fur sticking up at odd angles and dark hazel eyes, stood infront of the group. Deadpaw nodded and rushed to join the other apprentices. Blizzardpaw, a black and white tom with blue eyes. And Weedpaw, a black tabby tom with amber eyes. The two were brothers and would be warriors soon. Blizzardpaw flexed his claws impatiently. Weedpaw touched his shoulder reassuringly. "We're leaving soon."

Deadpaw padded up to them. "hey guys."

"Hello, Deadpaw." Weedpaw greeted. The group of cats began moving out of the camp. The three apprentices followed. Blizzardpaw bounded to the front to stand beside his mentor. Deadpaw and Weedpaw stayed behind to chat quietly. "How's apprentice life so far?" Weedpaw asked. "I've been an apprentice as long as you. How do you think it's going?" The younger apprentice answered. Weedpaw laughed nervously. "Right, right. How's Crabclaw?" Deadpaw shrugged. "I don't think she ever thinks about it anymore. I don't even think Dad cares."

Deadpaw glanced over at his father. A brown and ginger tom with green eyes named Mudwing. Deadpaw sighed. He loved his father a lot. but Mudwing barely ever noticed him.

Soon enough, the Shadowclan cats reached the lake and began walking around it towards the island. The two apprentices remained silent as they crossed into Riverclan territory. Deadpaw didn't like the twoleg place they always crossed through. He was afraid a twoleg would jump out of one of the nests and attack them. When he first became an apprentice the older apprentices told him stories about the twolegs. How they'd lock cats in small silver nests and feed them to their monsters. He shivered at the thought. he'd only ever seen a monster once while on a patrol. Luckily it was sleeping.

The mighty pine trees of the island barely came into few over the dark horizon. They were getting close. Scents filled the air. Deadpaw could smell Riverclan and Windclan. Thunderclan wasn't quite as strong as the other's but was still recognizable. The bridge came into few and Deadpaw say a group of cats crossing it. The cats smelled of fish and water plants. he noticed a very small and shaky gray she-cat crossing the bridge.

Somehow Weedpaw was able to say what he was thinking. "That old weasel is still a leader?"

Weedpaw was answered by a cuff around the ears. His mentor Crowfoot, a black tom with large paws and deep amber eyes, had appearantly been behind them the entire time. "Don't be rude, Weedpaw. Smallstar is a very experienced and wise cat. Even if she is a little nuts she is still much higher up in the rankings than you. Show some respect." The young warrior scolded his apprentice. "Yes Crowfoot." Weedpaw dipped his head apologetically.

Deadpaw snickered and put a paw on the log bridge. "Come on. I think the other clans are already here." Deadpaw walked across the log carefully. he didn't dare look down at the pitch black water. Once on the other side he gracefully jumped off and waited for Weedpaw. As soon as Weedpaw was over to the nodded and went separate ways. Deadpaw was looking forward to talking to a certain apprentice he had met a few moons ago. It didn't take long to spot her. Across the clearing sat a pale gray she-cat with blue eyes. She was talking with another she-cat that looked almost just like her.

Deadpaw padded over to them. "Pearlpaw!" He called. Pearlpaw looked up and smiled. "Hi there Deadpaw. This is my sister, Clampaw. She swished her tail towards the other she-cat. Clampaw nodded at Deadpaw without saying a word and padded away. Deadpaw watched her awkwardly.

"Sorry. She isn't a very social cat." pearlpaw laughed awkwardly. Deadpaw nodded in understanding. "I know a few cats she'd get along with." Blizzardpaw crossed his mind. The black and white tom never really was the type who enjoyed a friendly conversation. the two broke out into laughter.

sadly, there laughing was cut short by a loud and mighty meow coming from the edge of the clearing. The leaders were situated on their tree. Every head in the clearing turned to look at the four clan leaders. On the lowest branch was the leader of Riverclan, Smallstar. A very frail and old she-cat. Pearlpaw sighed. "She won't last much longer." On the other side of the tree sat Sandstar, the leader of Windclan. he had a dark yellow pelt and hazel eyes. His musclular shoulders sat relaxed yet powerful. Above Sandstar was Shadowclan's leader. And on the highest branch was Thunderclan's leader, Lightningstar. A light yellow tabby tom with friendly blue eyes.

Deadpaw rolled his eyes. "Of course Thunderclan's leader would be at the top." Pearlpaw nodded in agreement. "From what I've heard they used to make up fake procephies about themselves and say they were from Starclan to seem important. At least that's what Hallowtail says." Deadpaw gasped in disbelief. "How dare they use Starclan's name in vain! That's awful." They fell silent as the leaders began their announcements.

Lightningstar went first. "Starclan has blessed Thunderclan with much prey and many new herbs." He glared at Flamestar for a moment. Deadpaw remembered the raid they had done to Thunderclan a few moons back. He hadn't gone but he remembered the warriors talking about destroying the herb supply. No-leaf was coming soon. With no herbs the clan would get very weak.

Flamestar was next. "Starclan has also blessed us with much prey. Shadowclan is in wonderful shape and we hope to continued like this for many moons." Deadpaw recognized this as a lie. prey was scarce nowadays. Twolegs had chased all the prey away with their loud boomsticks. And the clan definitely wasn't in good shape. many lives were lost in the raid on Thunderclan. Including the old deputy, Deathfang.

Next was Sandstar. "Windclan was been going very well since our last gathering. I'm happy to say that my mate, Obsidianeye, has given birth to our very first litter of kits." Calls of congratulations broke out among all the clans. Sandstar held his head high.

The last one was Smallstar. her deputy, a orange and gray tom with blue eyes named lakebreeze, sat beside her. What Smallstar said was quiet and impossible to hear. Lakebreeze repeated for her. "Riverclan was been very lucky with how much prey we have caught." Pearlpaw nodded at this so Deadpaw was sure they weren't lying like Flamestar.

Lakebreeze continued. "We would like to introduce you to our new warrior. Shrewfur." Once again, shouts of congratulations broke out among the cats. They chanted Shrewfur's name.

Once the chanting died down Smallstar smiled. She shouted in a very raspy voice. "May Starclan light your path!" And with that, she collapsed. Just like that the entire island sprang to life with horror. Lakebreeze had got her by the scruff just in time before she plummeted off the branch. pearlpaw tensed beside Deadpaw. "I knew she shouldn't have come." She murmured and sprang forward to help her clanmates. Deadpaw stepped forward. Seeing the leader of an enemy clan fall should have filled him with joy and triumph. But it only formed a rock in his chest and made his heart sink. Deadpaw realized that the other clans were gathering into groups. It was probably time to go. he bounded over to join the other Shadowclan cats.

All gatherings usually ended in dread of knowing that he might want day have to fight those other cats in battle. But this time he felt even worse than usual. Smallstar reminded them all that any cat can die in the blink of an eye. He suddenly didn't like the idea of Soulkit being a warrior.


	5. The Clam Glitters In The Sand

Clampaw sighed as she walked back to the camp from the gathering. The entire clan was silent. Even her sister, pearlpaw who was usually very talkative, didn't say a word. A cloud of gloominess hung over the Riverclan cats. Clampaw looked ahead at the two warriors carrying their limp clan leader. Smallstar was very old and very frail. The entire clan knew that Smallstar didn't have much life left to live. Her last life had finally gone. She served her clan well. But now it was time for her to rest.

Clampaw looked back down at her paws, refusing to meet any other cat's eyes. The cats soon reached the camp. Most of the others who had stayed behind were already asleep. Two warriors sat outside the warrior's den. A light ginger she-cat with blue eyes named Rainsprinkle. And a dark calico she-cat with blue eyes named Fishtail. The she-cats' welcoming smiles soon twisted in horror when they saw their leader being laid in the middle of the camp. Both bounded over.

"Oh Starclan no!" Fishtail cried loudly. "Is she..."

Lakebreeze nodded, his serious blue eyes full of sadness. "She served her time as leader long enough. It was her time."

The others began pushing out of there dens, awoken from Fishtail's cry. A meow of horror came from the nursery. A dark gray she-cat with blue eyes rushed over to Smallstar, her kits forgotten in the nursery. Clampaw remembered watched her mother bury her muzzle in Smallstar's pelt. Rockfur was Smallstar's eldest daughter and the only of her litter still alive.

Rockfur gazed up at Lakebreeze. Her old eyes filling becoming milky. "I told her she shouldn't go. I told her she should have retired."

The entire camp filled with mournful cries and meows that night. Every cat would mourn over her death. He the youngest and smallest kit in the entire clan mourned her death. All the cats knew Smallstar's trip to starclan was long overdue and would soon be needed. But none thought it would be on the one night of peace and friendship. All the cats, even anti-socials like Clampaw and Hallowtail, loved the gathering. over the moons Riverclan had grown into a social and friendly clan. Each night after the gathering the cats walked home and went to sleep happily. But not tonight. Clampaw was unsure in any gathering would ever been the same.

Early the next morning Lakebreeze, or Lakestar as of the previous night, jumped on the willow tree. "Let all cats old enough to swim gather here for a clan meeting." he called.

Glitterpaw, a calico she-cat with bright amber eyes yawned and stretched. Beside her the other apprentices began to stir.

"Ugh. It's too early in the morning for a meeting." pearlpaw complained, nudging her sister awake. Hollypaw, an excitable black and ginger she-cat with hazel eyes, jumped up and gasped. "Remember! Smallstar is dead! Lakestar must be appointing a new deputy! Come on!" She disappeared outside, sounding way to cheerful. Glitterpaw rolled her eyes. "Does that mouse-brain ever listen to what she's saying?" She sighed and stood up then followed Hollypaw outside. The others soon joined them.

Everyone was in the clearing. Even a few kits were peaking there noses out of the nursery. Lakestar stood tall. His figure silhouetted against the morning sun. "My fellow clanmates!" Lakestar's words rose above the excited yet fearful murmurs of the other cats. "Last night our former leader, Smallstar's, reign unfortunately ended. But despite the fact that many of us are still mourning a new deputy must be chosen immediantly."

Glitterpaw looked around at all the warriors, wondering who would take over as deputy. Her question was soon answered as lakestar continued. "After thinking it over all night I have reached a decision. I would like Lightfang to be my deputy." Lakestar turned to smile thoughtfully at a dark brown tabby tom with surprised hazel eyes.

Lightfang dipped his head and walked toward the willow tree. He jumped up beside Lakestar, grooming himself briefly. Lakestar layed his gray tail across Lightfang's shoulders. Lightfang responded by licking his leader's shoulder. The two then turned to address the clan. Soon, Lightfang's name rang through the camp. Every cat began to shout his name.

Hollypaw and pearlpaw jumped up in the air as they said it.

Once the chanting died down, Lightfur jumped down from the willow tree and reinserted himself into the Riverclan cats. Lakestar continued. "There is one more ceremony. My apprentice, Coralpaw, has finished her training. Very early this morning me and Jadeclaw gave Coralpaw her final assignment. And we believe she is very to receive her warrior name and new status.

Coralpaw, a calico she-cat with bright blue eyes, shifted next to Glimmerpaw. Hollypaw and Pearlpaw turned to look at their fellow apprentice. The two could barely contain their excitement. Coralpaw stepped forward, her paws shaking. She jumped up beside Lakestar and smiled at him.

"Coralpaw, you have finished your training as an apprentice. You are an expert hunter and fighter. From this day forward you will be know as Coralshine. may Starclan protect you."

Yowls of congratulations rose from the cats once again. This time shouting Coralshine's name. That day was full of happiness. Even Clampaw joined in on the festivities. Glimmerpaw glanced around at all the cats around her. She was amazed by how well every cat was handling the death of their leader. Even Smallstar's family looked a little happy. The gathering had broken Riverclan. They would have to rebuild from all the shock. But for now, it was time for a little fun.

The festivities lasted until sunset. When an earsplitting shriek came from beyond the camp walls.

 **haha cliffhangers. Okay, real quick I'm gonna clear something up. A few people said that the names of some of these cats didn't make sense. Like "Jade, bear ect." But remember this is in the very distant future. They have learned words and other things from loners and rogues passing through. Hope that adds a little sense to this since their are going to be a few other more advanced things in this.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	6. The Moor Is Set A Blaze With Warmth

The wind howled loudly at the moon. The Windclan cat were no where to be seen. They had all retreated to their dens. Usually they would sleep under the night sky. letting Starclan guard them as they slept. But tonight was different. The leader of Riverclan had fallen. This was the perfect moment to act. The camp was quiet. Deadly quiet. The dens however were alive. Hidden away in the warrior's den were every apprentice, warrior and the leader of Windclan, Sandstar, murmuring their battle plans. After a few minutes Sandstar nodded and the plan was ready. He excited the den and was closely followed by the others. The apprentices bounced excitedly but were soon hushed by there mentors.

The medicine cat, a brown tabby with white paws and soft green eyes padded up to Sandstar. "All of the herbs are ready for your return." He tipped his head. "I wish you luck."

Sandstar looked down at the smaller tom. "Thank you, Grassfur. Come, everyone! Those who are staying please stay awake until we return. If things go south Riverclan's first act may be to attack our camp. I'm relying on you to protect us." With that the group of warriors and apprentices left toward the lake. Each head, warrior and apprentice, held eye and prideful already savoring victory.

The journey wasn't as long as it might seem. Uncharacteristically each Windclan walked through everything single puddle of water they passed. Even rolling in it to help mask there sent. The apprentices murmured happily at the very back of the group. 'This plan is great. Riverclan will never see us coming." A black and white tabby meowed. "I don't know. Don't you think this is a little unfair and mean." A red and orange she-cat with wide amber eyes whined. The tabby growled. "Oh shut it, Blazepaw. We're at war you mouse-brained furball. This is the whole point."

The other apprenticed laughed. Blazepaw glared at the tabby. "Peace isn't won by killing other cats, Nightpaw. We shouldn't be fighting the other clans. Why don't we just talk. besides, it's a full moon still. Starclan will be angry."

"Who cares about Starclan. They don't care about us. If they did don't you think they would have decided who should rule the forest by now?" A calico she-cat with green eyes sneered. The other apprenticed murmured an agreement.

Up ahead, a brown and gold colored warrior sighed, listening to the apprentices. He wanted to stop the conversation. But then again when did that ever work. They'd only continue quieter.

"You know what, I don't even want to join Starclan anymore! At least the dark forest cats cared enough to interact with us before." Nightpaw argued.

Alright that was enough.

The warrior stopped and wheeled around to face the apprentices. He glared at Nightpaw menacingly. "Don't _ever_ talk about Starclan and the dark forest like that! Do you know how many brave warriors died protecting this lake from those heinous monsters. have you never heard the stories." He looked at Blazepaw, his amber gaze softening. "Blazepaw is a very brave cat for speaking her mind about this situation in a respectful way." He dipped his head to his mentor. "I'm proud of you for that." His nose wrinkled with anger once again as he looked back at Nightpaw. "You should never disrespect _any_ clan like that. Not even Thunderclan, Shadowclan or Riverclan got that?"

Nightpaw shank away from the larger cat. "Y-yes, Moorwind." Moorwind nodded. "Good. You're lucky I don't tell your mentors. Now be quiet. The Riverclan camp is just up ahead." He turned to walk ahead then stopped. "And roll around in some more water. They can probably smell your horrid stench from here."

Humiliated and with his tail dragging limply, Nightpaw walked over to a large puddle and laid down in it. Then rolled onto his back.

Blazepaw caught up with moorwind. "Thanks for that. You really put that piece of mouse-dung in his place." Her amber orbs were kind as she looked up at the larger tom affectionately. moorwind sneered. 'Don't expect me to do it again. Learn to take care of yourself mouse-brain." He touched her shoulder with his tail then got low to the ground. Blazepaw and the rest of Windclan did as well. They finally arrived.

The cats crept closer and closer to the camp. The Riverclan camp was very loud. Blazepaw was pressed up against her brother, Bushpaw. He shivered next to her. Oviously cold from the lake water him and many other cats had laid in for awhile.

Windclan waited until sunset. As soon as it got dark the camp began to get quieter and quieter. Once the loud shouts and yowls had died down to a small buzz, Sandstar yowled as loud as he could. And suddenly the Riverclan camp was alive again. The Windclan cats burst into the camp and began attacking the first cat they say. Blazepaw stayed by the walls of the camp. She didn't want to fight but knew it was for her clan.

meanwhile, Moorwind was locked in battle with two toms much larger than himself. One was brown with amber eyes. He recognized him as Shrewfur. The new warrior. The other was an older warrior. A black tom with dark amber eyes named Sparkwhisker.

The two Riverclan cats launched themselves at Moorwind. But the smaller tom was faster. He ducked under them, slicing Sparkwhisker's underbelly. Sparkwhisker fell for a moment then stood back up, swaying. Shrewfur was still well and fighting. He slashed at moorwind's muzzle. But once again Moorwind dodged. This time to the side. He tackled Shrewfur and the two fell to the ground in a heep of claws and fur. Both refusing to give up.

On the otherside of the camp, Blazepaw was approached by a young apprentice. She recognized her from two gatherings back. her first gathering she had met a friendly gray she-cat with bright blue eyes. Pearlpaw.

"Why are you here?" Pearlpaw growled, getting closer to Blazepaw. The Windclan apprentice backed away. "Please. I don't want to fight."

"They why are you here?" Pearlpaw growled aggressively and pounced forward. Blazepaw jumped back. She never thought the cheerful, talkative she-cat would ever have such a vicious side. Pearlpaw continued swiping at her with outstretched paws. Her claws shined in the moonlight. Eventually Blazepaw turned and ran with Pearlpaw on her tail.

Moorwind looked up for only a second to glance at his apprentice. He quickly spotted the pathetic apprentice being chased by another pathetic apprentice. The sight was actually quite amusing. Moorwind sighed and turned back to Shrewfur. Both warriors were exhausted. Sparkwhisker was laying in a pool of this own blood. It was unclear whether he would survive or not but by the rise and fall of his chest it seemed he was still alive. For now.

"Why are you here? It's a full moon this is supposed to be a peaceful night." Shrewfur pleaded. Moorwind didn't answer. Now that he thought about it he really didn't know why he was there. Forsaking Starclan like this caused guilt to tug on his heart. He paused for a moment, giving Shrewfur the perfect opportunity to attack. The Brown tom pounced on Moorwind, pinning him to the ground. The older warrior struggled, hoping he was stronger.

Shrewfur growled. "This is pointless. _Leave._ "

Moorwind didn't move. He realized how right this enemy warrior was. He remembered how this had all started. Windclan and Riverclan had nothing to do with any of this. It was _them._

Long ago, Shadowclan and Thunderclan had a very serious argument. Thunderclan believed that because Starclan's prophecies almost always related to them they should rule over the lake. They wanted to make one huge clan that spread around the entire lake. Shadowclan disagreed. They believed that the clan would be to big to rule and would fall. Thundeclan refused to listen and began taking Shadowclan's territory. Windclan and Riverclan were innocent bystanders.

"We shouldn't be here..." moorwind whispered. "What?" Shrewfur snapped and leaned closer. Moorwind pushed him off, sending the smaller tom flying and rolling on the moist grass. Moorwind glared at him but backed away, not saying another word. He looked around. A few Windclan cats were retreating. Moorwind backed out of the camp, shame sewn into his pelt.

Windclan was losing. The Riverclan were much more determined it win.

"Retreat!" Moorwind heard Sandstar yell. "Windclan retreat! We will finish this another time." He watched the strong leader glare at Lakestar then back away, into the darkness of night.

Once they returned to camp, Blazepaw immediantly fled to the apprentice's den, ashamed. _I'm so useless. I could even land a hit on another apprentice._ She was glad that Nightpaw and the others hadn't come back to the den yet. She could have some time alone. Blazepaw padded over to her nest and laid down, watching the other cats out of the entrance hole of the den. A few warriors were heading over to the medicine cat's den. Among them were moorwind, Glowpaw and a calico she-cat with blue eyes named brightrain. Blazepaw noticed a long slash along Glowpaw's ear. She looked over her own pelt. Sense the war everyone in every clan has gotten a nasty scar from one fight or another. Blazepaw sighed, realizing how perfectly groomed and nice she looked compared to the others. Even a kit or two would get a scar now and again from self defense.

Blazepaw had never been the type of cat who fought. She felt like she'd probably better off staying in the nursery. Her warrior name would never come.

 **And finally, all the clans have been covered. Okay, about the name thing again. So, yes I am going to have a chapter that explains how some words came to be known. probably in two chapters or so.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	7. To The Jay Garden

"From this moment on one will be know as Redfoot!" Lightningstar touched his son's shoulder with his tail. Redfoot held his head high, his ears flat. he looked so serious. But by the way with paws shaked and his tail twitched he was clearly trying his best to keep his excitement down.

His littermate, on the other hand, wasn't trying that much. moonpaw felt like screaming from her excitement. Rowanpaw stood back in the crowd. The small tom had actually failed his assignment. They were actually way harder than Poppyleaf had said. He had lost his footing while trying to catch a black bird. Poppyleaf stared at the apprentice apologetically. He would be spending another moon in the apprentice's den. So would the oldest apprentice, Cloudpaw. This was Cloudpaw's second time messing up. The gray tabby looked heartbroken as he watched his brother, Milkwhisker, from a distance.

Lightningstar looked down at his daughter, nodding for her turn. It took all her will power not to jump up onto the ledge. Instead she walked up smoothly to join her brother. "Moonpaw." Lightningstar addressed her. "You have completely your warrior training with expert results. You will make a fine warrior. From this moment on you will be known as Moonblaze!" Lightningstar touched her shoulder just as he had done with Redfoot. Moonblaze licked his shoulder in return.

The camp filled with the sounds of the two new warrior's names echoing off the rock walls. Redfoot still refused to smile of act excited. He sat still, his tail twitching, and looked down at his clanmates. _probably get used to it for when he becomes deputy._ Moonblaze thought sarcastically. _He's gonna be so disappointed when he realizes being the leader's kin doesn't get you special privledges._

Moonblaze dismissed her brother and looked down at her clanmates. She looked at Rowanpaw. The apprentice was smiling up at both of them. She smiled back sympathically. Rowanpaw caught the hint in her smile and shook his head. His amber eyes like blood but with no emotion. Did he not want to be a warrior?

Once the ceremony was over most of the cats moved over to the fresh kill pile to eat. Redfoot stayed on the high ledge talking quietly to Lightningstar. Moonblaze padded over to Rowanpaw. "Are you okay?" She said. His eyes still held no emotion. "Of course. Did you think I'd be upset?"

"Well, duh! You were so worried about this. And now you blow it off like nothing?" Moonblaze tilted her head. her blue eyes searching for any sign of anger or sadness in her brother. Rowanpaw only shook his head. "I'm fine with staying in the apprentice den one more moon."

"hey, Roawnpaw!" Another voice came from behind them. Moonblaze turned around and say Maplepaw approaching. Roawnpaw smiled. "Hi, Maplepaw."

"Me and Birdclaw are gonna go find some catmint. The cold weather is coming soon. We-re gonna need as we can find. I was hoping to go over to the abandoned two-leg nest and get some from Jay garden." Maplepaw smiled at him. Her light eyes shone brightly in the afternoon sun. "Sure." Rowanpaw answered. "I'll ask Turtlefang." He began walking away. Moonblaze followed then stopped and looked at the sky. She wanted to go with them but her silent vigil would start in only a few hours. She needed to get some sleep. Moonblaze said good-bye to Rowanpaw and Maplepaw then went to the warriors den to pick a nest.

Rowanpaw found his mentor sharing a large vole with Loudmorning. She had a beautiful tortoiseshell pelt with green eyes. "Turtlefang? Can I go with Maplepaw to-"

"yeah, kit. Go ahead." She said, not really paying attention. Turtlefang was never the best parental figure. It was probably the reason she hadn't had kits yet. Any tom was lucky if she even talked to them. Her beautiful coat attracked many different toms of Thunderclan. Maplepaw purred with amusement when she remembered a story Lightfur had told her as a kit.

 _"You know, Every apprentice used to be after Turtlefang. Even Lightningstar wanted her before he hooked up with Dovefeather." The elder had said, winking at Moonpaw and Rowanpaw who were also listening to the story. "Eventually she settled with a tom named badgerspot. He died a few moons after becoming a warrior. Turtlefang hasn't hooked up with anyone since."_

Maplepaw hopped around Rowanpaw. "Come on, let's find a warrior to go with us!" She bounded away. Rowanpaw quickly followed. Maplepaw stopped in the middle of the clearing, causing Rowanpaw to almost run into her. The medicine cat looked around, trying to find anyone who was free. She spotted a thin black tom on the other side of the clearing. "Nimblefoot!" She called, making her way over to him. Rowanpaw followed again, a little more cautiously this time.

Nimblefoot's darted up. "Oh, hey you two. What is it?"

"Me, Rowanpaw and Birdclaw are gonna go stock up on catmint. Can you escort us?" Maplepaw asked. Nimblefoot looked at maplepaw then at Rowanpaw. "Uh, not to be _that_ cat but shouldn't Rowanpaw be training?"

Rowanpaw shook his head. "Turtlefang was fine with it." He assured. 'Well, okay then. Let's go."

"Great!" Maplepaw jumped up then turned to walk toward the entrance of the camp. "Birdclaw is outside waiting." She said, then pushed her way out. The two toms followed. A light brown tabby she-cat with long fur and hard hazel eyes glanced up at them. "There you are. I thought the great Firestar was going to come down and take me up to Starclan before you got here."

Maplepaw dipped her head. "Sorry, Birdclaw. We had to find a warrior." She said apologetically. Birdclaw sighed. "It's fine. Just hurry up next time. Is Rowanpaw coming with us?" She tilted her head at the apprentice. Maplepaw looked at Rowanpaw. It was clear that he was irritated by this constantly repeating. Maplepaw looked back up at her mentor. "Yeah. Turtlefang said he could." This earned another sigh from Birdclaw. "She's such a mousebrained pain in the tail. Honestly I think Rowanpaw would be a warrior now if she wasn't his mentor." She looked at Rowanpaw and smiled.

As they talked the group began their walk to the Jay Garden.

"yeah." Maplepaw agreed. "I bet you'd be the best warrior Thunderclan was ever seen if she wasn't your mentor. Redfoot would be so jealous." She nudged his shoulder. Rowanpaw smiled. "Really?"

"Of course!" maplepaw gave him a serious yet playful look. "Why, you'd be the best warrior this _lake_ has ever seen."

Birdclaw's eyes softened with amusement. "I wouldn't say that. In my opinion the greatest warrior the lake has ever seen was Leafpool. The daughter of Firestar. She was so brave and caring. The perfect medicine cat."

maplepaw looked up at her mentor curiously. "Have you ever met Firstar?" Birdclaw nodded, delighted by the question. "I see him all the time in Starclan. He has the most handsome orange pelt. Like fire. That's how he got his name you know. And majestic green eyes. Such a wonderful cat."

The two apprentices glanced at each other a snickered. "I think Birdclaw wants a mate." Maplepaw leaned in a whispered. "I think Firestar has a mate, right?" Rowanpaw asked. Maplepaw nodded. Although she wasn't lucky enough to ever have seen Firestar, Birdclaw loved talking about him. That was how Birdclaw was. She adored past cats who had lived by the lake long ago.

"Leafpool wasn't a warrior. She was a medicine cat." Nimblefoot hissed. Birdclaw rolled her eyes. "Whatever. Then who do you think was the greatest?" She questioned, her ears layed back. Nimblefoot thought for a moment. "If you ask me, I'd Bramblestar. It's amazing that Tigerstar acutally helped make that kind of cat. I mean he was tigerstar's son."

Maplepaw thought this was a little unfair. She didn't understand why everyone expected Bramblestar to be like Tigerstar. Tawnypelt was Tigerstar's kit too. Maplepaw had never heard of anyone bad-mouthing her. She looked back at Rowanpaw. He looked absolutely puzzled and confused.

"Who is Bramblestar and Tigerstar?" He asked, his ears laid back in embarrassment.

They finally reached the Jay garden. Birdclaw was the first to answer. "So Turtlefang really hasn't told you anything about the ancients?" She growled then found her temper. "Come by my den when I'm free and I'll tell you as much as I can. Since Turtlefang is too busy doing nothing to do anything."

"It's kind of against tradition, but if you want I can show you the battle moves you need to know." Nimblefoot added, his green eyes full of pity. Rowanpaw smiled. "Okay." He nodded. "Great. Now you two go get the catmint. I'm going to go check on the other herbs." Birdclaw finished and disappeared on the other side of the twoleg nest. Nimblefoot skillfully leaped onto a part of the wooden walls around the twoleg nest that wasn't broken of torn up. He surveyed the area carefully, his ears pricked up. Maplepaw thought it was best not to disturb his consentration.

The two apprentices began tearing the catmint up out of the ground carefully. After a few moments of awkward silence, Rowanpaw finally spoke up. "Who do you think is the best warrior?" maplepaw looked startled by the question. She licked her paw. "If I had to choose I'd say Tallstar. He was the leader of Windclan when the ancients first traveled across the mountains and settled here." Her eyes glazed over as she pictured the old tom in her head. "Birdclaw said he was black and white with... amber eyes? I'm not sure. He was very wise and compassionate. I didn't say anything around the others because I thought they'd just laugh or scold me."

"I'm not laughing. Why would they do that?" Rowanpaw questioned ignorantly, tilting his head. Maplepaw sighed. "He was from Windclan. And well...with how things have been recently..."

Rowanpaw nodded. "I understand. Because of the war and stuff." he picked up the pile of catmint. "I think this is all of it." His words were muffled by the herbs. Maplepaw nodded in agreement then picked up her pile. "Let's find Birdclaw and get back to camp."

They walked around the twoleg nest. Birdclaw was sitting in a beam of sunlight. Her bushy pelt shined in the warm afternoon sun. She turned around when the apprentices padded over. "Is this it?" She said sharply, but was clearly pleased with how much they had. maplepaw nodded, her light blue eyes shined. She recognized Birdclaw's tone. The medicine cat used it when Maplepaw had done a good job. But she didn't like to show that she was impressed by something. It was just how Birdclaw was. She didn't like to show too much emotion. Maplepaw didn't mind.

"Great. Let's get back to camp." Birdclaw called for Nimblefoot to come down from his post. The dark warrior jumped down and bounded over to the others. They then began the walk back to camp in silence.

 **I'm going to take a little brake from this for a few days since I seriously need to work on my other stories.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	8. Dancing Rainbows

It had been about half a moon since Windclan had attacked. Clampaw was awoken by a sharp shove on her shoulder. She shifted but didn't get up. The shove came again, this time accompanied by a voice. "Clampaw, get up! The travelers are here!" Her sister, Pearlpaw, sounded even more excited then usual. Clampaw immediantly sprang up, knocking Pealpaw back. She looked around. Hollypaw and Glitterpaw must have gotten up earlier. "The travelers? I didn't know what was today." The two apprentices left the den to find the entire clan gathered in a loose circle. They squeezed their way in, getting a pretty good view.

In the middle of the circle was a small group of cats. The first to speak was a black and white tom brown flecks with deep hazel eyes. he had gray around his muzzle. Grief struck Clampaw's heart as she remembered Smallstar's graying muzzle. His voice cut through the other cats murmuring. he spoke to Lakestar. "I see that Riverclan has finally said goodbye to Smallstar." He dipped his head low to the ground. "She was leader when me and my companions first started coming to this lake. We will all miss you as you do."

Lakestar nodded. "Yes. And, in a recent battle with Windclan he have also lost a rather fine warrior. A very young warrior. I believe you've met Snakebite last time you came."

Meows of grief came from a few of the cats in the small group. The tom, who Clampaw presumed was their leader, spoke again. "Yes, I remember him. A new apprentice when we came around." He perked up a little. "but we would also like to meet the newer members of your clan. Please introduce us." The strange cat glanced over at Glitterpaw.

Lakestar nodded and led the tom away from the others. The rest of the clan gathered around the remaining cats. "Of course, Zane. We have a few new apprentices and some new warriors as well." He looked over at pealpaw and Clampaw. "Their is those to for starters. Pearlpaw and Clampaw."

"Pearl?" Zane nodded. "Ah yes, a beautiful gem. And what about her." he pointed to Glitterpaw with his tail. Glitterpaw stood up straight. She looked Zane directly in the eye. 'it's nice to meet you."

Zane purred. "Nice to meet you too, little lass. And you two as well." He turned to the Clampaw and Pearlpaw. Clampaw shank away from the tom. She didn't like how he smelled. it was a mix of many different scents. He smelled of badger, water, and twolegs. It didn't seem right for a cat to have so many scents clinging to its pelt.

"It's nice to meet you too." pearlpaw greeted enthusiastically, nudging Clampaw out of her thoughts. "We have heard much about you."

Zane purred, his tail swishing and rustling the moist grass. "I don't doubt it. Allow me to introduce myself and my companions. I apologize if are names seem strange. Most of used to be housepets for twolegs. but that life is long over. My name is Zane." He pointed out a short-haired she-cat with brown fur and beautiful hazel eyes. "That is Deary. And beside her is her mate, Fish." Clampaw's gaze switched to a white and ginger tabby with green eyes. Scampering around Fish's paws were two small kits. One was a ginger tom with green eyes very similar to Fish's. The other a light ginger and white she-cat with fiery amber eyes.

"Those to little rascals are Berry and Orange. Deary and Fish's kits. They sure are a handful. It takes all of us to raise them. Oh, and those two over by the warrior's den are Josh and Domino."

Josh, a white tom with dark green eyes, and Domino, a black and white tom with blue eyes, were talking with a few of the senor warriors. Clampaw watched them wrap their tails around a pile of rocks.

"They must be talking about the new stones we found. You can go listen if you want. I have some old friends I want to catch up with." Zane padded away towards the nursery.

"Come on, Clampaw! Let's go see." Pearlpaw bounded across the clearing, Clampaw close behind her. A group of kits and apprentices were already gathering around Josh and Domino.

"This is called amethyst." Josh pointed out a small purple rock with a string that seemed to be fused into it. that shined in the early morning sun. It was absolutely beautiful. "Twolegs were in around there necks."

"Why would they do that?" Bearkit, a brown tom questioned. Josh only shrugged. Domino then spoke up. "I have a theory that how pretty stones and shiny things that twolegs wear represents their rank. The more they have, the higher their rank."

Hollypaw stepped forward and sniffed at the black string attached to the amethysts. "What is this?"

"That's what twolegs use to keep in on." Domino answered. "See, like this." He nuzzled the string until it was on his muzzle, then tilted his head back until it fell around his shoulders. "This is how they wear it. I remember my twoleg. She used to wear a fat string of gold." He looked around at the kit's and apprentice's confused gazes.

Sparkwhisker purred with amusement. "Gold is another type of pretty rock." He looked at Domino. The black and white traveler nodded. "Twolegs use it for many different thing. Mainly ranking as well though."

Clampaw watched Sparkwhisker limp over to sit in the group. He had a very long scar along his flank and underbelly. The medicine cat, brightshine said he was lucky to still be alive after the beating he took from one of the Windclan warriors. Sparkwhisker wasn't even really supposed to be up walking around. But the Traveler's visit was an exception. They came on the last moon of each leaf-fall and would leave when leaf-bare came around.

Josh turned his attention to the other stone sitting in the pile. "This is called plastic." He wrinked his nose in disgust. "Awful stuff this is. Don't get too close, little ones." He put a paw infront of two kits who were trying to get a better look. "it should suffocate a cat. And even a twoleg from what I've seen!"

gasps echoed through the group of young cats. Clampaw stared down at the clear, shiny material in horror. "Why did you bring it if it's so dangerous." One of the queens, Rockfur, questioned, wrapping her tail around her kits.

"To warn you of course!" Domino interrupted Josh before he could speak. "We heard of this stuff and just had to warn you about it." Murmurs of agreement arose from the cats.

"That's true."

"How thoughtful!"

"Thank you."

Domino straighten proudly. Clampaw rolled her eyes at the tom. "Got anything else?" Pearlpaw and Hollypaw said together. Josh nodded at the two. "Well, there's this. We don't know what it is but it's another pretty rock. he pushed a rainbow colored rock forward. It almost looked like it was changing colors in the sunlight. 'We think it's some kind of quartz."

"How pretty..." Clampaw stared at the rainbow stone. The colors danced on the stone, making it look almost alive. She smiled softly. Domino's voice drowned out as Clampaw became lost in the swirling colors. She knelt down at stared at it. The world became nothing to her. All that remained was the stone, herself, and an old gray she-cat padding toward her. A paw touched her shoulder. Clampaw jumped a little and turned around. Her yowled in shock at the cat infront of her.

"Smallstar? But...were am I? This isn't the camp." She looked around. Clampaw was in the middle of a forest clearing. She looked back at Smallstar. The small she-cat seemed stronger and younger then she did almost a moon ago.

"Hello, Clampaw." Smallstar smiled. Her voice was stronger too. "You are still in the camp. But your mind is not." her face hardened. "Riverclan is the only clan left that has not forsaken Starclan. We have a message for all the clans."

"What...?" Clampaw looked at her, confused. "Why are you telling me. Shouldn't you be connecting with brightshine or Hollypaw."

Smallstar frowned. "Brightshine has given up on us. Hollypaw is too unfocused. She think it was only a dream."

"brightshine has given up on Starclan." Clampaw backed away. "She's are medicine cat. She can't do that." Smallstar's eyes filled with sorrow. 'She is not the first Riverclan medicine cat to not fully believe in Starclan. And she will most likely not be the last. Now quiet, little one. I can only keep you for so long."

Smallstar stood up straight. She no longer seemed like the frail old cat who she had died as. "The war of clans must come to an end. There is only so long we can defend. The one of dark death will soon be coming. The eight must rise, the stars are awakening."

Once she finished, Smallstar dipped her head and began to fade. "Wait. Wait! Don't go!" Clampaw stepped toward the former leader. "Smallstar please! Why are you telling me of all cats? Who are the cats you mentioned?"

Her questioned remained unanswered as the real world swirled back into view. Clampaw was still staring at the rainbow stone. She blinked at sat up. Domino was still talking about the stones. Clampaw looked around for the rest of the travelers. Zane was over by the nursery, letting a few kits play with his tail. Deary was laying near the nursery as well with her kits. She was talking with Rubyshine. Fish was at the edge of the camp near the entrance, surveying the other cats. Two warriors, Shrewfur and Jadeclaw, Greeted him then walked out of the camp.

Clampaw sighed. She wasn't even really paying attention to the rest of Domino and Josh's presentation. She couldn't shake off Smallstar's words.

 **Wow, a prophecy. but not given directly to Thunderclan because I'm not that cliché! So there is were most of the strange names come from. happy now? greta chapter opinion. Got to justify the cats names _and_ put the plot pizza in the oven.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	9. Hot And Hazy Days

The weeks following the attack on Riverclan were pure dread for Windclan. It was ridiculous. The sun blazed much hotter than usual, causing the moor to heat up under paw. it was almost impossible to stand on a dirt patch for more then a few heartbeats without burning a cat's paw pads. prey was running scarce as well. The fresh kill pile contained only a rabbit and small mouse. This wasn't even enough to feed queens and kits, let alone the elders, apprentices and warriors. Patrols were sent out every possible opportunity.

Blazepaw paced around the camp as most of the apprentices were doing while waiting for their mentors to get back from patrols. The ground was too hot to lay on. Blazepaw imagined the shady and sheltering trees in Thunderclan and Shadowclan. The cats of those clans must have been relaxing in the shade and eating enough fresh kill to go around. On hot days like these, Windclan's prey would either hide away from the scorching heat of move closer or into Thunderclan territory.

Bushpaw growled. "It's the middle of leaf-fall." He stated looking up at the cloudless sky. "Where is it so hot?"

Blazepaw shook her head, looking gloomy. She perked up as an idea struck her. "Why don't we go collect some more grass for everyone to stand on?" Ever since her pathetic performance with Pearlpaw, Blazepaw had been desperate to make Moorwind proud of her. She'd seen the look of disgust he gave her as she ran from the Riverclan apprentice.

"But don't we have to wait for Carrottooth and Moorwind?" Bushpaw responded. "We are supposed to train when they get back."

"We'll just stay close to the camp so we can see them when they come back." Blazepaw smiled at the calico tom. Bushpaw thought for a moment then nodded in agreement. The two padded over to the entrance of the camp. Blazepaw hurried out, hoping to get as must grass as possible. _Maybe we could get enough grass to cover the entire camp!_ She thought delusionally.

Blazepaw began tearing long strands of grass from the ground, then quickly clawing the dirt off and setting in gently in a pile. The pile of grass soon grew larger. "I'll take this in while you keep collecting grass." Bushpaw offered. Blazepaw nodded as Bushpaw picked up the grass he could carry and took it inside the camp. Blazepaw moved closer to the entrance of the camp, hoping Moorwind would see her. She shook with excitement at being praised by the warrior.

Moorwind wasn't easily impressed. The only time he'd ever complimented her was when she accidently preformed a complicated attack move before they had even gone over it. She had seen a few warriors do it and wanted to try it in private. So she went to the training area to practice. What she didn't know was that Moorwind had followed her. He'd actually planned to lecture her about leaving the camp without a warrior. But he was actually rather impressed by the skill she had.

A cat's scent hit Blazepaw's nose. She could smell each of the individual cats. _Stonefoot, carrottooth,_ _Redmud, Glowpaw and Moorwind!_ A rather large hunting patrol. But it was worth it. As they came into view, Blazepaw ripped the grass from the earth faster, wanting to look like she'd done a lot. She say that each cat, except for Stonefoot, was carrying prey. Carrottooth had two mouses, Redmud had a rabbit, Glowpaw carried a large vole and Moorwind carried a vole and rat.

Blazepaw tilted her head when she say Moorwind's prey. _Rats are for Shadowclan to eat. We aren't Shadowclan!_

The patrol stopped in front of Blazepaw. The red and orange apprentice looked up at Moorwind, her tail lowered. All though he didn't have as much muscle as the other warriors, Moorwind was still very intimidating. Blazepaw's tail dropped slightly. "Uh...M-me and Bushpaw are collecting grass. For everyone to stand on so they don't hurt their paws."

Moorwind looked down at his apprentice threateningly. He sighed. "Take it to the queens and elders before anyone else." He ordered through his mouthful of rat and vole tail. With that he disappeared into the camp toward the fresh kill pile. Stonefoot, Carrottooth and Glowpaw passed her without a word. Redmud stopped and nudged the young cat's shoulder. "Nice work." The she-cat's amber eyes shone in the light. 'Don't mind Moorwind, he'll warm up to you. it just takes time." She finished then followed the others into camp.

Blazepaw puffed in disbelief. "I've been his apprentice for four moons. How long does it take to earn the cat's affection?" She murmured, picking up the large pile of grass and bringing it inside.

Near the edge of the camp, Sandstar and Grassfur were talking with there heads together. Sandstar looked angrier than usual as he glared down at his medicine cat. His claws dug into the soft earth below. Blazepaw shivered, imagining those mighty claws raking through a cat's pelt. She dismissed the thought with a swish of her tail and padded over to the elders den. Bushpaw was already busy laying the grass down infront of the nursery, with the help of Obsidianeye and Darkkit.

Darkkit, a dark gray tom with flashy green eyes, was always ready to help. Blazepaw had grown close to the kit as Darkkit enjoyed helping the apprentices with the elder's ticks. His mother, Ashtail, was clearly proud of him.

Blazepaw quietly came up to the elder's den. Coalfur was peaking out of the den. Blazepaw felt bad for him. The dark tom enjoyed sunning himself outside the den. But today was much to hot for that. Coalfur looked up with wise amber eyes. "What do you have there, Blazepaw?"

Blazepaw put the grass down and began spreading it over the hot earth. "Grass. For you to lay on."

Coalfur purred happily. "Thank you so much. I've been wanting to get out my den but it's just so hot." He looked up at the sky, then to Sandstar and Grassfur. "Do you think it's an omen?" The old cat shook his head before Blazepaw could respond. "Never mind, I'm probably over thinking this. I don't want to bore you with the details. You get the grass fixed up. Call me when your done." Coalfur disappeared into the elder's den. Blazepaw listened to Coalfur and Moonglow's conversation.

"Oh Coalfur, don't jump to conclusions. It's just hot. It'll pass." Blazepaw heard Moonglow's gentle voice reaasure her mate.

"I know, I know. But just think about it. It all started when we attacked Riverclan."

"Mousedung!" Moonglow spat. "Starclan is powerful but not powerful enough to control the weather. Are they?" The old she-cat's voice filled with doubt.

Blazepaw dismissed the conversation. Moorwind had warned her not to think to much about what the elders said. They were all very old. Blazepaw remembered Moonglow telling her stories of what life was like before you war. "The clans almost never quarrel. it was so peaceful and nice. Then Thunderclan had to go around being all bossy like they always are." She had said with a growl.

After finishing laying the grass out, Blazepaw called down for Coalfur. The dark tom crawled out of his den, closely followed by Moonglow. She had pale gray fur and brilliant hazel eyes. The two laid down on the grass. Coalfur purred happily. "It feels so nice to lay out here without melting my pelt off!"

After a few hearts another tom slowly crept out from the den. He had long white fur and glazed blue eyes. Moonglow waved the tom over with her tail. The tom nodded and padded over before collapsing beside them. His name was Cloudrise. A very old tom who used to be part of Thunderclan. He left soon after becoming a warrior because he didn't agree that Thunderclan should rule over the lake. So he came to Windclan. Blazepaw watched Cloudrise carefully. The pale colored tom had been losing his sight. He didn't have many moons left.

Blazepaw looked up as Moorwind padded over. "Are you done yet? Bushpaw and Corrottooth already went to the training area. Blazepaw nodded in response then followed Moorwind out of the camp. They turned away from the usual training area. The training area had been moved closer to the Thunderclan border. More trees meant more shade so the apprentices wouldn't get worn out too quickly. The two walked in awkward silence for a few hearbeats before Moorwind spoke up.

"What you did for the elders. It was...a-acceptional." Moorwind commented sharply. Blazepaw looked up and smiled a little as Moorwind continued, unable to find the right words. "That was a good idea. I'm glad that you are turning out to be a fine warrior." He talked formally as if talking to the leader of another clan. Blazepaw stopped for a moment in purred in amusement. _He's not mean. He just can't talk to others. And I thought I was awkward!_ Blazepaw thought, happy to at least have something in common with the salty warrior.

At the training area, Carrottooth was demonstrating a new battle move. His orange fur was a blur as he dashed around Bushpaw and slashed at his flanks with sheathed claws. Bushpaw nodded and tried to copy the move. He dashed around, not as fast as his mentor, and swung at Carrottooth's flank, missing by a hair length and falling on his shoulder. Carrottooth nudged his up right. "That wasn't too bad for your first try."

"'Not to bad' won't win a fight." Moorwind growled as they approached.

"There you are. We were getting worried. Come here Blazepaw, I'll show you this move." Carrottooth beckoned the apprentice forward with a flick of his tail. As Blazepaw walked to him, Moorwind jumped onto a nearby rock, surveying them. he did this at every training session. Carrottooth would demonstrate while Moorwind watched and pointed out every little mistake. It was rather harsh and picky but it was effective.

Moorwind's golden tail laid across his paws as the two apprentices train fought. His ears were pricked up. "Bushpaw, pay attention to the area around you. That rock could have ruined the attack. And Blazepaw, pick up the pace. Your opponent would have already ripped you to shreds before you even got around them." The said sternly, his amber eyes narrowed.

"Yes, Moorwind." The littermates said together. Carrottooth demonstrated again then stopped. He looked around. Blazepaw tasted the air. "Thunderclan. Must be a patrol." Her gaze turned toward the forest.

"This is perfect!" Carrottooth purred excitedly. He turned to the apprentices. "Can you make out each scent? It's important to know exactly who you are going against in battle."

Bushpaw parted his jaw and took in the scents. "Rabbitleg...Cloudpaw...Uh, and Juniperleaf?" He said, looking at the mentors.

Moorwind took in the scents as well then shook his head. "Two more."

Now it was Blazepaw's turn. Her fur bristled with excitement. Another opportunity to impress Moorwind. She took a long breath then smiled. "Rabbitleg, Cloudpaw, Juniperleaf, Loudmorning...and Moonpaw!"

"There you go!" Carrottooth praised. "Good job as well, Bushpaw. Very good effort. You got more then half!"

Bushpaw flicked his tail, embarrassed. As if called upon, the Thunderclan patrol walked out of the brush with Loudmorning in the lead. His playful amber eyes gazed at the Windclan cats. "Greetings." he said.

The Windclan cats dipped their heads. "It's good to see you. Don't mind us. Just doing warrior training." Carrottooth said, then went on to explain the rest. "It's been very hot these last few days. We hope you don't mind sharing some shade."

Loudmorning purred. "Of course not. We understand. Carry on." He smiled then turned to talk down the rest of the border. The last to pass them was the black, red and white colored she-cat. "I heard what you said. It's Moon _blaze_ now." Moonblaze smirked then followed her former mentor.

Blazepaw nodded, watching her go. "I'll remember. A-and congratulations!"

Moonblaze flicked her tail before disappearing back into the forest.

"Back to training~!" Carrottooth sang enthusiastically.

 **I'm not dead yet! I decided to add a little character development for Moorwind this chapter. Him and Moonblaze are going to be my favorites to pick on. Also, I know most of these chapters have just been a lot of set-up. But it will all be worth it just trust me. I already got everything planned up.**

 **Don't forget to review.**


	10. Unlikly, Soulpaw

A quarter moon had passed since the visitors had arrived.

Needles fell from the large pinetrees that dotted the landscape. Deadpaw yelped in alarm when one stabbed his tail. His licked it, still half asleep. He laid his head back down and sighed. Beside him, his brother's breath was slow and relaxed. Soulkit, now Soulpaw, had joined the apprentices. Along with Flowerpaw and Tallpaw.

Soulpaw, luckily, had been mentored to Darksong. Deadpaw liked Darksong. He was kind and liked the young warriors. Flowerpaw and Tallpaw weren't so lucky. Flowerpaw's mentor was Mudwing. The tom's green gaze always made Deadpaw's fur bristle. Although he was still young, Mudwing behaved like an old, grouchy elder. Tallpaw's mentor was Foxtail. Deadpaw thought this was rather strange, considering Foxtail was the newest warrior.

"We have plenty of more experienced warriors." Fastwing, Tallpaw's mother, had said. "Why can't one of them mentor?"

It was very true. Shadowclan had many young but experienced warriors. Deadpaw couldn't think of any reason why the other warriors couldn't mentor the ginger and black tom.

Deadpaw had finally been dozing off when the needle hit him. He stared down at Soulpaw beside him. He would become a warrior soon and was afraid we wouldn't be able to guide Soulpaw through being an apprentice. He shivered as the image of Smallstar's limp body filled his mind. He quickly shook the thought away. _Smallstar died of old age. Soulpaw will be fine._ He murmured to himself over and over again before finally dozing off to sleep.

Beside him, Soulpaw's fur prickled in his sleep. He was so excited to finally share a den with his older brother who he loved so dearly. He dreamt of catching his first prey, protecting a lost kit from a badger, driving rogues off the territory and other heroic things.

Soulpaw's head shot up as he woke. He jumped up. He could here some of the other cats stirring in the other dens. he heard the warriors talking. One voice stood out from the rest. "Rosefoot. Take your apprentice, Crabclaw and Fastwing out for a hunting patrol. They will need to shape up after spending so long in the nursery."

"Okay, Dusklight." Soulpaw passed Rosefoot as she walked into the apprentice's den. The she-cat had ginger fur and strong amber eyes. "Great Starclan, Soulpaw! You scared my fur off!" She called to him.

"Sorry!" He yelled back as he rushed across the camp, looking for him mentor. He spotted the black and white tom just coming out of the warriors den. Darksong yawned. His amber gaze landed on Soulpaw in amusment. "Aren't you excited?" He greeted as the small apprentice reached him. Soulpaw nodded and grinned. "Are you going to show me the territory? Are we gonna go on a patrol? Will we get to drive Thumderclan off our-"

"Slow down, Soulpaw." Darksong purred. "Yes, you will get to see the territory. But no patrols and definitely no getting into fights with the other clans."

"Deadpaw says he gets to go on patrols with Leaftail all the time." Soulpaw responded, his tail dropping sadly. Darksong's amber eyes met his blue ones. He spoke sternly, his head held high to look down at the apprentice.

"Soulpaw." He began. "As your mentor you must trust me. You do not have enough skill to take on a Thunderclan or Riverclan patrol is anything like that were to happen. I do not want you anywhere near the borders without a warrior, understand?"

Soulpaw lowered his head, staring up at the larger tom. "Okay, Darksong. I understand."

Darksong brightened. "Good. Now run along and go get Flowerpaw and Tallpaw. You will all be training together so it's custom for you to learn the territory together."

Soulpaw nodded and walked back to the apprentice den. He pushed his way inside to find the other apprentices, besides Blizzardpaw, waking. Deadpaw shook out his fur and looked at Soulpaw. "Good morning, brother."

"Good morning!" Soulpaw greeted before completely dismissing his brother and looking around for Flowerpaw and Tallpaw. The two littermates were still asleep in a small bundle. Soulpaw padded over and pushed on Tallpaw's shoulder. "Get up you guys! We have training to do!"

Tallpaw waved Soulpaw away with his ginger tail. "Mother, I'm tired." He said yawning a looking up. After seeing it was Soulpaw he jumped up, embarrassed. "Training! Yes, let's go." He said, then rushed out of the den. The other apprentices purred in amusement. Flowerpaw stood up and yawned.

"Honestly, Soulpaw. You could have let us sleep a little longer." She meowed, looking at the smaller apprentice.

"We don't have time for sleeping when there's rotten rival clans to battle. Thunderclan could be on their way to ambushing us right now."

Weedpaw laughed, touching Soulpaw's shoulder with his tail. "Does paranoia run in your kin?" He said, looking at Deadpaw with a glint in his eyes. Deadpaw sighed and walked out of the den. Soulpaw shook his head and laughed.

An orang head peaked into the den. "Come on, you two. Tallpaw is waiting." The head belonged to Foxtail, flowerpaw's mentor.

"Coming, Foxtail. Sorry to keep you waiting." Flowerpaw apologized, dipping her head. She padded outside, closely followed by Soulpaw. The other two mentors and apprentice were by the entrance. Tallpaw yawned. beside him sat a brown and ginger tom named Mudwing.

Mudwing yawned as well, his dark eyes still glazed over with sleep. His tail lashed. Foxtail led the two apprentices out of camp. The others followed. Soulpaw fell back to walk beside Darksong. "Where are we going first?" He asked, his eyes bright.

"First, we want to show you the borders. It's important to know exactly where you are allowed to be." Darksong said sternly, looking straight ahead. Soulpaw nodded and Flowerpaw meowed in agreement.

"Of course. If we don't know where the borders are how will we be able to tell where are territory ends. Soulpaw, you really should listen very carefully to everything Darksong says. He is very wise and very experienced and we should respect him."

"Suck-up..." Soulpaw murmured just loud enough for Tallpaw to here. Tallpaw snickered but stopped when Flowerpaw turned to look at them. Darksong and Mudwing purred in amusement.

"I remember when I was an apprentice..." Foxtail piped up, his head high.

"I sure hope you remember. It was no more than two moons ago, Foxtail." Mudwing pointed out, earning another purr from Darksong. Soulpaw thought about Foxtail as an apprentice. He was only four moons old back then. It was amazing that Foxtail already had an apprentice. Most warriors didn't get their first apprentice until at least their sixth moon of being a warrior. Foxtail got lucky. Soulpaw remembered a conversation he had heard between his mother and Crabclaw a few sunrises before he became an apprentice.

 _"_ _Oh, of course Foxtail is already getting an apprentice." Crabclaw growled. "He's Flamestar's and Dusklight's only kit. They're probably trying to keep leadership in in their kin."_

 _"Now I'm sure they are just trying to prepare the next generation. It's good that a young warrior is getting mentor experience." fastwing said. Soulpaw (Soulkit at the time) had been pretending to be asleep as he listened to two queens argue._

 _"Think about it. When Flamestar dies, Foxtail might already have his own kits. Dusklight would become leader and Foxtail would become deputy. Or if Dusklight dies then Foxtail would still become deputy. Either way Foxtail's kits would still get to be deputies and leaders after him. They are creating a monarchy!"_

 _At this point, fastwing had given up trying to defend Foxtail's kin. She nodded, her amber eyes glowing. "Flamestar was the son of the last leader I think. What was her name...?"_

 _"Wormstar." Crabclaw informed. She had been a new warrior when he became leader. Fastwing hadn't even been born yet. Crabclaw would be retiring to the elders den soon. fastwing scrunched up her nose._

 _"What a strange name. Wormstar. Why would any queen name a kit that?"_

 _Crabclaw purred in amusement. "As deputy he was called Wormflight. It is strange, I know. But you must respect him. He was a brave and wise leader."_

 _The following day Soulpaw had asked about the formal leader before Flamstar. He made sure not to use his name to give away that he had been listening. Crabclaw smiled and broke into a detailed description. She spent so much time rambling Soulpaw almost regretted asking. "He had blazing orange fur. It almost looked like fire. Some say he looked like an ancient leader named Firestar. And that he had named his kit after the Thunderclan leader. By why in Starclan's name would a Shadowclan cat name his kit after a Thunderclan leader? Especially in this day and age? Anyway, he had sparkling green eyes the color of leaves during new-leaf. We was so brave and wonderful. he made everyone feel important, paying attention to all the cats of Shadowclan."_

Soulpaw now stared at Foxtail, comparing him to the image of the former leader that he had formed in his mind. They didn't look very alike. Foxtail was scrawny and his fur was a little dark. His eyes were a cold shade of amber. Soulpaw had pictured Wormstar as a muscular tom with bright orange fur and glowing eyes. He then compared the image to Flamestar. Still very little resemplence.

The group of cats came to a sudden stop. Soulpaw assumed they had reached the Riverclan border. He looked out over the strange new area. Suddenly, a bush rustled and three cats appeared. Soulpaw stared at their glossy fur. No one in Shadowclan had that kind of shiny, bright fur. Soulpaw looked at his own fur. he hadn't groomed since yesterday. He quickly licked his back, trying to get the hairs to lay flat on his back before the Riverclan patrol noticed.

The leader of the patrol purred and dipped his head. The Shadowclan warriors did the same and the apprentices followed suit. Darksong and the leader of the patrol began to chat. The apprentices had made a small circle around each other. Flowerpaw and Tallpaw whispered to each other anxiously.

Foxtail leaned toward Soulpaw. "That over there is Lightfang. He's the new Riverclan deputy." Foxtail waved his fluffy tail towards the tabby then continued. "That's Mousetail." He pointed to a small white and gray tom with friendly hazel eyes.

Mousetail turned to meet Soulpaw's gaze and smiled. Soulpaw smiled back, lowering his head respectfully. Foxtail turned his attention to the last cat. "That must be a new apprentice. I've never seen him before. Kinda small isn't he?"

Soulpaw looked at the small apprentice. He had calico fur and amber eyes. Soulpaw smiled and stepped forward. making sure to stay on his side of the border. "Hi. My name is Soulpaw. This is my first day out of camp. What's your name?"

The new apprenticed looked taken aback by the friendliness of the Shadowclan apprentice. He heisitated before finally responding. "I'm Otterpaw."

"It's nice to meet you, Otterpaw. I-"

"Soulpaw, let's go now." Darksong inturupted. Soulpaw looked up, confused. "Why?"

"We don't have all day. You still have a lot of territory to see."

Soulpaw nodded and said his good-byes to Otterpaw, before turning and following the rest of the cats. He padded beside Foxtail.

Foxtail, as an apprentice, had been rather nice. Beside being overly dramatic about almost everything, he didn't seem to hard to approach. "Why couldn't we stay and talk?" He asked ignorantly.

Foxtail stiffened, his tail fell. "It's a little hard to explain, Soulpaw." He sighed. "We are at war you know. With all the other clans. That includes Riverclan." Foxtail looked ahead at Darksong. "Don't take it too seriously. Darksong did what was best. You were getting a little to friendly with...what was his name? Otterpaw? yeah, Otterpaw. One day, you might meet him in battle. That's no time to be friendly." Foxtail chuckled half-heartedly. Soulpaw nodded and went silent. He didn't talk much for the rest of the day. Instead he sat, staring at Foxtail.

 _He's so nice. Is such a cat really part of a leadership conspiracy?_

 **I'm planning on giving each clan an individual conflict that all leads to the main conflict. So here is Shadowclan's. DUNDUNDUN**


	11. Rising

The sun hide behind the clouds. A chilling breeze swept through the open moor. The Windclan cats were hidden in their dens. All of the warriors, including the leader, huddled together in the warriors den. Sandstar sat in the middle. He talked with Yellowtail and Grassfur, the three had their heads together.

Moorwind's fur brushed against his brother's, Hardface. The two layed close enough to overhear the leader's words.

"Riverclan won't stand a chance. All of the mist from the river and lake must be making their pelts turn to ice." Sandstar growled.

Yellowtail shook his head, his blue eyes glowing with worry. "We aren't ready, Sandstar. I'm sorry but we just can't. Two attacks in one moon? That's insane?"

The leader and deputy began arguing. Grassfur finally stepped in. "I'm sorry, Sandstar, but I have to agree with Yellowtail. I'm not sure I have enough herbs for the injured cats. And leafbare is coming. We can't afford to waste herbs."

Sandstar lashed his tail angrily. He paced around Grassfur. "Quiet! What do you know of battle strategy?" he challenged.

"I don't know much. But I do know that rushing into battle when you know that we can't win is terrible! You must think of your warriors as well." grassfur's eyes were pleading. He stared up at the larger tom with wide eyes. "Please, Sandstar. Don't do this."

Sandstar raised a paw a raked it across Grassfur's face, his claws sheathed. "I will do as I please! The leader's word is the warrior code."

By now, all of the warriors were gathering to watch. Grassfur backed away and bowed his head. The disappeared out of the warrior's den and padded back to his own. Sandstar turned to address the warriors. "Mentors, retrieve your apprentices. Whiterose, go get Coalfur and Moonglow. Yellowtail, get Ashtail. All who are able to fight will fight!"

Gasps filled the den. Whiterose stepped forward. "We can't send queens and elders into battle!"

Sandstar growled and snapped his fangs at the white she-cat. "Do as I say!"

Whiterose and Yellowtail left the den, closely followed by the mentors. "This is insane." Carrottooth leaned towards Moorwind.

Moorwind didn't respond. He hated the idea as much as the others, but Sandstar was the leader. It was cruel but fair. The apprentice's den was filled with murmuring. Moorwind pushed his way in, silencing the young cats.

"We are launching an attack on Riverclan. Come on." He said to them before disappearing back outside. The entire clan was gathered in the clearing of the camp. Obsidianeye sat at the entrance of the nursery, her tail wrapped around Ashtail's kits.

Moonglow growled. "Why are we fighting, Sandstar? We are elders. I will risk my life for my clan but we are just too old. We will die."

Sandstar didn't respond. Without another word he led the large group of cats out of the camp. They began to follow the same path they had taken not even a moon ago. Obsidianeye, Grassfur and Cloudrise sat at the entrance to the camp, watching them go.

Blazepaw looked around. "Why is Ashtail and the elders coming with us?" She questioned Moorwind. Her mentor didn't answer. He didn't even look down at her. They would get to the border soon. For once in his life Moorwind found that he didn't want to fight. This was wrong.

The cats hide in the grass, pressing themselves to the ground. A Riverclan patrol was remarking the border. Moorwind recognized Mousetail, Shrewfur, Stonetail and Pearlpaw. There were also two apprentices that he thought might be new. Sandstar waved his tail at Stonefoot, Carrottooth and Hardface. Then at the patrol. He wanted them to attack.

Stonefoot immidiantly launched himself at the patrol. The other two followed reluctantly.

Moorwind felt Blazepaw shiver beside him. he touched her tail with his. Blazepaw looked up and noticed the concern in Moorwind's eyes. Something she had never seen before. She looked away and her eyes locked on the battle.

Stonefoot had attacked one of the new apprentices first. It was a she-cat with gray fur. The apprentice was laying on her side, a large claw mark down her flank. Stonefoot was now hissing and biting at Stonetail. Carrottooth was battling Moustail, Shrewfur and pearlpaw.

The other new apprentice was trying to swerve around Hardface and run back to camp for help. Sandstar waved his tail again and Whiterose joined the fray. She slashed at Pearlpaw, leading her away to take a little pressure off Carrotooth.

Blazepaw looked at Sandstar. The leader was growing irritated. Blazepaw guessed the leader had hoped that this wouldn't take so long.

Moustail raked his claws across Carrottooth's face. The Windclan warrior screeched in pain. Blazepaw gasped. Mousetail had ripped out the warrior's eye. Moorwind growled at Blazepaw. "Look away."

Blazepaw obeyed and closed her eyes, her ears laid flat. She could still hear the warring cats. After what seemed like forever, Moorwind jumped up beside her. She opened her eyes and her fur began to bristle.

Hardface stood over Carrottooth, Pearlpaw and the gray apprentice. he looked up. "Dead."

Stonefoot and Whiterose were chasing after the other Riverclan cats. Stonefoot grabbed at Shrewfur's tail and dragged him back. Whiterose continued after Mousetail and and a calico apprentice.

"Whiterose! Leave them!" Sandstar called. Whiterose skidded to a halt and went back to the Windclan cats, panting. Sandstar padded over to Stonefoot and Shrewfur. Stonefoot had Shrewfur pinned to the ground. Without a word, Sandstar slashed Shrewfur's throat open, spraying himself and Stonefoot with blood. Shrewfur cried out before going limp. The life faded from his amber eyes.

Sandstar tunred back to his cats and waved his tail for them to follow. Her grabbed Carrottooth by the scruff and walked off toward the lake. The warriors huddled together and followed. Blazepaw and Bushpaw looked over Moorwind's shoulder just in time to see Sandstar push Carrottooth's body into the lake.

Pawsteps sounded from down the lake. Lakestar appeared, a group of warriors behind him. Sandstar stepped forward and growled. "Come to surrender?"

Lakestar meowed, amused. "I have come to talk."

"Coward!"

The Riverclan leader's tail twitched. "I will not allow you to march into my clan's territory and kill our warriors. I will ask you to leave peacefully."

Sandstar hissed. "Maybe If you give me what I want!"

Lakestar's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"

"Your herbs."

Gasps came from the group of Riverclan cats. Lakestar raised his tail to silence them. "Surely you have enough herbs of your own?"

Sandstar didn't answer. Moorwind understood now. Sandstar didn't want to attack just to do it. He understood just as well as Grassfur that they were low on herbs. Thunderclan was too big to attack. But Riverclan was smaller. After a moment of silence, Sandstar finally spoke. "Windclan, attack!" He yelled.

The Windclan cats jumped forward like an explosion. Blazepaw was about to reluctantly join then Sandstar's tail appeared in front of her. Sadnstar stood in front of all of the apprentices. "Listen, I want you four to take Ashtail, moonglow and Coalfur to the camp. Attack the cats there. Most of the warriors are fighting us. Go!" He said, before throwing himself into battle.

The apprentices stood, stunned for a few heartbeats. "You heard him! Let's go!" Ashtail yelled and raced off. The group of apprentices and elders slowly made their way around the battle. Bushpaw shivered beside Blazepaw. The Riverclan camp came into view.

Moonglow sighed. "let's get this over with..."

The group of cats pressed themselves to the ground. Moonglow beckoned for Bushpaw and Blazepaw to come forward. The littermates crawled forward and Moonglow told them to look into the Riverclan camp and report how many warriors were still in camp. Blazepaw pushed her head through the barriers of the camp.

Pacing in the middle of the camp was the medicine cat, Brightshine. Her apprentice, Hollypaw sat close by. Blazepaw could just make out their words.

"Hollypaw, what did you examine?" Brightshine questioned.

"Otterpaw has minor injuries. Some of his fur is missing and one of his ears is chipped. That is all I found. Mousetail's stomach was bleeding so I gave him a poppy seed and put cobwebs on it." Hollypaw answered. Unlike Brightshine, concern was sewn into her voice. Brightshine nodded and disappeared into her den. Hollypaw stayed in the clearly.

At the entrance to the camp stood two warriors and an apprentice. Coralshine, Jadeclaw and a yellow apprentice. The apprentice looked new just like the grey apprentice and otterpaw. Blazepaw assumed they were littermates.

Coralshine lifted a hind leg to scratch at her ear. She was distracted.

Blazepaw and Bushpaw crept back to the others. "The queens, elders, medicine cats, one apprentice and two warriors. There are probably more that we couldn't see." Bushpaw reported. Blazepaw stared at her brother. He was so good at this compared to her.

Moonglow shook her head. "They are probably the only ones. Remember, Shrewfur is Stonetail are dead. That lowers lakestar's options for leaving cats behind. Let's go." She flicked Coalfur's ear then headed forward. The Windclan cats lined up.

After a few heartbeats, Moonglow yowled and they broke into the camp. The cats at the entrance whirled around to face them. The apprentice yowled in alarm. The warning alarm. Suddenly, the camp was alive. The Windclan cats through themselves at the three guards. Seven against three.

But more like six against three. Blazepaw knew what she had to do. She broke away and made a run for the medicine cat den only to be tackled by a blur of black and ginger fur. Hollypaw's voice met Blazepaw's ears. "Why are you doing this?" Her voice was filled with grief. "Why do you want to hurt us so badly?"

Hollypaw never received an answer. Blazepaw pushed her off and made for the medicine den again. "I don't want to fight! Just let me do this!" She yowled behind her, easily outrunning the larger apprentice.

behind her, Hollypaw yowled in pain. Blazepaw looked behind her to see Nightpaw raking his claws down her back. But Blazepaw didn't have time to feel bad. She pushed her way into the medicine den, running straight into Brightshine.

"What is-oh!" Brightshine jumped back in surprise at seeing the Windclan apprentice. "No! Not again!" She launched herself at blazepaw.

Blazepaw ducked under her and closed her eyes, then put her paw up and grazed brightshine's stomach. Brightshine gasped and rolled on the ground. Blazepaw didn't even look back at her. She ran straight to the back to the herb storage. Brightshine yelled again. Blazepaw noticed that Bushpaw had followed her into the den and was now fighting Brightshine and Otterpaw.

"Why have you come back! You lost last time!" Brightshine growled, her gaze locked on Bushpaw. The large apprentice's calico fur bristled. Blazepaw's eyes widened. Her brother looked so big with his fur standing up like that. She forced herself to continue with the herbs. After gathering as much as she could carry, Blazepaw ran out of the den, her tail brushing bushpaw's shoulder as a signal to leave. The two ran together into the clearing.

"We have the herbs! Let's go!" Bushpaw yowled. Immidiantly, the Windclan cats retreated. Blazepaw heard a hiss of pain from Coalfur. She didn't dare look back. The elder's fate had been decided. He was dead.

Blazepaw ran and ran and ran. She didn't stop until the battle of cats came into view. Riverclan seemed to be winning. Glowpaw stopped beside her and screeched. "We have what we wanted! Windclan retreat!"

Every head in the battling cats turned to stare at the herb-gathering group. Sandstar yowled. "You heard her! Retreat!" The Windclan cats immidiantly separated themselves from the Riverclan cat and joined their leader, who was now dashing to the border.

Moorwind stepped back from were he had Redfur pinned to the ground. He stepped off the dark colored tom and ran to catch up with his clanmates. Redfur's voice followed him onto his own territory. "You'll pay for this you Windclan scum! Hear me! You'll pay!"

That night, yowls or joy filled the Windclan camp. They had won and had collected plenty of herbs. Moonglow and Cloudrise were no where to be seen. No doubt that they were mourning their lost den mate, Coalfur. Moorwind found it cruel that barely any of the other Windclan cat's seemed to notice the elder's absence.

A low growl silenced the Windclan cats. Sandstar stood on a rock over looking the camp. His hazel gaze darted from one cat to another. "before we continue the celebrations, their are a few things that must be addressed. First off, Coalfur and Carrottooth." Sandstar dipped his head. "They both served this clan well." Sandstar's head sprang back up as if Coalfur had suddenly been erased from his memory. "Secondly, I believe we have a few warrior ceremonies that may be due."

He looked down at the group of apprentices, who were now standing with their heads high, eyes wide. Sandstar beckoned them forward. "All of you, yes."

Blazepaw stepped forward, her paws shaking excitedly. She looked at Moorwind. The Brown and gold tom watched with his usual narrowed eyes. He nodded.

The apprentices quickly made their way to Sandstar then stood in a line. Sandstar gestured for Bushpaw first. Bushpaw stepped forward, the end of his tail twitched. He was trying to contain his excitement. But not professionally.

"Bushpaw, from this moment forward, do you swear to serve this clan to the end of your days? To care for them as if they were you're kits?"

"I do."

"Then from this moment forward you will be know as Bushfur. May starclan guide you." Sandstar stepped forward and touched noses with Bushfur. The new warrior's eyes shone bright. He padded away to stand beside the group of cats gathered in the clearing. Next was Blazepaw.

She stepped forward slowly. _Do I really deserve this?_ She thought, thinking a how she always messed up. How hard it was for her to hunt and fight. Sandstar repeated the same dialogue he had with Bushfur.

"From this moment forward you will be know as Blazesky. may Starclan light your path."

Sandstar repeated this again for the other apprentices. He named Glowpaw Glowmorning. Nightpaw was named Nightfang.

The clan began calling out the new cats names, but Sandstar hushed them with a wave of his tail. Sandstar opened his mouth to speak, but was interrupted by a yowl of protest from Ashtail. "But Glowpaw and Nightpaw had only been apprentices for three moons. They don't have enough training!" Ashtail's green eyes were pleading as she stared up and Sandstar.

Sandstar sighed and walked up to Ashtail, who stepped protectively infront of her kits. Sandstar looked down at the wide-eyed kits. "Thunderkit, come here."

A small grey and yellow tom kit stalked forward. He stared up at Sandstar. Blazesky caught a glimpse of his face. _he thinks Sandstar is going to make his an apprentice. That would be nice. If their are new apprentices then that means we won't have to still clean the elder's den and stuff._ Blazesky purred contently, expecting what the rest of the cats were expecting.

Sandstar stepped back onto his rock with Thunderkit at his side. he looked to nightfang. "As a few of you may know, Nightfang has brought back a different prize."

Nightfang stepped away from the rest of the cats and disappeared into the nursery. He came back out carrying a tiny orange colored kit. The kit squealed and struggled against the larger cats grip. Nightfang growled and the kit fell slient. Nightfang set the kit down next to Thunderkit and but his paw on it's back, keeping it from moving.

Sandstar swept his tail over the orange kit. "This is a kit our herb-gathering patrol found in Riverclan. All cats out enough to leave camp, follow me. Obsidianeye, you stay here and keep watch over the kits."

A dark calico she-cat nodded and disappeared into the nursery, reluctantly followed by the other kits.

Sandstar led the large group of cats all the way out to the lake. Nightfang stood beside him, the small orange kit in his jaws. The kit was shaking with fear. Blazesky felt pity for it. There was no telling what Sandstar planned to do with it.

Thunderkit's eyes shone brightly in the dark night. He shook excitedly, his lean body swaying.

"First, the Riverclan kit." Sandstar said just above a whisper. He took the kit from Nightfang and stepped a little ways into the lake. He tucked his mouth under the water, pushing the kit's nose under with his paw. Gasps filled the group of cats. After a few heartbeats, Sandstar stood back up, the kit swinging limply in his jaws. he swung his mighty head and threw the kit as far out into the lake as possible.

Blazesky stood paralyzed to the spot with horror as Sandstar continued. "That is what happens to cats who refuse to help Windclan. Thunderkit, come here and step into the lake."

Thunderkit, a puzzled look on his face, stepped into the lake. Sandstar pounced on the unexpecting kit, forcing his muzzle into the water. "And this is what happens to cats who don't respect my decisions!" He growled, glaring at Ashtail.

Ashtail screeched and lurched forward, but was cut off by two warriors. "My kit! My kit! What are you doing? Please, stop!" Ashtail yowled.

Moorwind's ears flattened against his head, trying to block out the queen's frantic cries. he didn't know how much longer he could allow Sandstar to things like this. Something had to be done.

 _But what could a weak warrior like me do against a cat like him?_ Moorwind thought, as Sandstar stepped off Thunderkit's limp body.

 **Well this was an eventful chapter.**


	12. Finding Berry

"My kit! Has anyone seen Berry?"

The Riverclan cats had just returned, exhausted from their duel with Windclan. Many warriors had been lost. Stonetail, Shrewfur, Pearlpaw, Bluepaw and Deary's kit, Berry was missing. Deary was now running around the camp frantically, trying to find her kit.

Fish, her mate, was laying at the edge of the camp. His tail was wrapped around their other kit, Orange. He stared down at her with narrowed green eyes. "Orange, I need you to tell me exactly what happened."

Orange stiffed. "It all happened so fast." She said quietly, her head low. "A group of cats burst into the camp and attacked us. I remember two of them coming into the nursery. Momma had left us with Robinwing and Rubyshine. Her and Rockfur went to go fight."

"What did the two cats look like?" Fish said, steadily, trying to keep the panic from leaving with throat.

"One of them looked really old. It was a she-cat with gray fur. The second one looked younger. He had black and white tabby fur. He...he...he said he was going to kill a few of us. But the she-cat told him not to. Rubyshine and Robinwing tried to fight them off, but they couldn't. The she-cat said 'grab one' and the tom bit Berry's tail and dragged him away." Orange's voice was shaking and so was her body.

Fish froze. "They took him..." He mumbled. "Deary! Deary! I'm going to find lakestar!" he called to his mate before sprinting off.

Clampaw watched the scene from the safety of the apprentice's den. He mentor, Rainsprinkle, had given her a few days off. She needed time to mourn for Pearlpaw, her dead sister.

meanwhile, Fish was now padding up to Lightfang. "Excuse me, were is Lakestar?"

"Hm? I think he's in his den." Lightfang answered, looking up from where he had been grooming his fur. "I wouldn't be talking to him now, through. Whatever it is, wait until tomorrow."

"But this is urgent!" Fish pleaded, his tail lashing. "Please, I need to talk to him."

Lightfang sighed. "Whatever you need to say to him, you can say to me."

Fish narrowed his eyes, then relaxed a little. A deputy was like the leader but with less power, right? So this was okay. Fish sat down, now calm. "I want permission to lead a patrol to Windclan. I believe they may have kidnapped my son." He said professionally.

Lightfang shrugged. "Sure. I was just about to send a patrol over there to mark the border anyway. Take three warriors and two apprentices. Just in cast." Lightfang stared at Fish, a serious look in his eyes. "If their is any trouble whatsoever, do not heisitate to retreat. Especially you." His gaze tore away from Fish and was now fixed on Deary. "She doesn't need to lose her kit and her mate all in the same night."

"Now wait a heartbeat, don't say 'lose.' We don't know if Berry is dead or not so don't say that!" Fish yowled, defensively. Clampaw sighed, understanding how the father felt. She remember when she first learned of her sister's death.

 _Mousetail and Otterpaw broke into the camp, blood dripping from both of them. Cats had already began to gather around them._

 _"What's going on?"_

 _"Where are the others?"_

 _Mousetail collapsed as otterpaw began to explain. "We were pratrolling the Windclan border. A-and a group of Windclan cats attacked us."_

 _Angry yowls had erupted from the clan._

 _"How dare they?"_

 _"two attacks in one moon? The nerve of those Windclan cats!"_

 _Lakestar silenced them with a swish of his tail. Otterpaw continued. "Stonetail, Shrewfur, Pearlpaw and Bluepaw are dead." He fell to the ground._

 _"Bluepaw is dead? No!" Onepaw, who had been made an apprentice with Otterpaw and Blue yowled._

 _Clampaw crouched at the edge of the cats, her belly just barely brushing the ground. Pearlpaw was dead. Her eyes widened as the words finally sunk in. Hollypaw meowed in distress beside her. "Two warriors. Two apprentices. Our clan is shrinking! Riverclan is over!"_

 _A large uproar arose from the clan cats. Their cries were full of morn, anger and panic. Lakestar silenced them again. His voice rose above them. "All cats who are willing to fight follow me, now. We are going to stop this once and for all."_

Sadly, they only managed to hurt a few Windclan cats.

Lightfang's tail twitched with irritation. He didn't have kits and didn't know what it was like to care for them. He did, however, have a mate. But it was unknown if they would ever have kits of their own. "Okay, okay."

Fish stopped his yowling and looked around, surveying the cats. "I don't know many of them well. Who do you suggest I take?"

"Fishtail, Onepaw, Coralshine, Redfur and Glitterpaw." Lightfang responded almost immidiantly, clearing just saying the first names that came to his head. "You should leave in the morning. Let everyone rest."

"Berry doesn't have that long! I'm going now." Fish retorted, and stomped off towards the apprentice den. Clampaw ducked back inside, not wanting to talk. Inside, the apprentices were gossiping. Otterpaw was unusually quiet. He wasn't much of a talker to begin with, but it was still weird not hearing a meow of laughter or grunt of disagreement.

Soon after, Fish poked his head through. "Hello. I need Onepaw and Glitterpaw. We are going on a patrol."

Onepaw jumped up, all to happy to leave the conversation. Clampaw hadn't been paying much attention, but from what she heard they were disgusing future mates. She almost choked on her breath.

 _Onepaw and Bluepaw wanted to be mates!_ She remembered them hanging out together. Otterpaw was always left out and it seemed to really bother him.

Glitterpaw followed quickly. "Let me guess, Windclan border?" She said, rather irritated. Fish nodded and disappeared with Onepaw. Glitterpaw walked out and went to go sit by the entrance to the camp. Onepaw sat beside her, his head turned away. Glitterpaw's amber gaze fell onto the back of the tom's yellow head. "Onepaw...?"

"Hm? I'm fine. Don't worry." He said with a smile, still not looking at her. She took note of his cracking voice. Soon, the others joined them. Fishtail, Coralshine, Redfur and Fish padded up. The group of cats left without a word. Redfur fell into step with his apprentice.

"How are they?" He said, his amber eyes glazed.

Glitterpaw stiffened, confused. _He must be talking about the other apprentices!_ "Oh, uh, well..." She stammered, trying to find the right words or make up a lie to spare the others' feelings. After a few heartbeats, she took a deep breath. "Pearlpaw and Otterpaw won't talk. Onepaw is trying to hide it but I think he was crying earlier."

Redfur nodded. He finally looked down at her. "And you?"

Glitterpaw froze, then remembered to continue walking. She didn't really know how she felt. Her life had always been full of lose. most of her littermates were dead. And so was her mother and father. All she had was her sister, Coralshine. She looked ahead at the calico, who was in deep conversation with Fish. "I'm okay." She finally answered. Although it was probably a lie.

"Okay." Redfur said blankly, showing no emotion. "Good to here. You know, it's okay to be upset about it. three of your clanmates died. We're all upset."

Glitterpaw only nodded. All the cats were growing silent. The Windclan border was coming into view.

The Riverclan cats stopped. Fish however, padded over the border without a second thought. Redfur exchanged glances with fishtail before following the traveler. They stayed near the lake. It wasn't trespassing as long as they stayed on the shore. They walked along the bank for awhile before Coralshine let out a hiss of alarm and ducked down. The others followed her action as a group of Windclan cats came into view.

Sandstar was standing in the lake, the waves gently lapping at his paws. He was holding a small, orange colored shape in his mouth. The Riverclan cats gasped as he threw it out into the lake. Fish yelped and ran forward but was soon tackled by Redfur and Fishtail.

"Th-that was Berry! He can't swim! I have to get to him!" Fish whispered. Glitterpaw sighed in relief. At least he understood the urgency to be quiet.

"You mouse-brain!" Fishtail hissed. Redfur continued for her, his tone softer.

"Didn't you see his body? Berry was dead before he even touched the water. I'm sorry, Fish. But it's no use. Berry is dead."

Fish yowled in distress. "No! My son! H-he can' be dead."

Onepaw growled, silencing the distressed father. "He's dead, Fish! At least you got to say good bye!" He said, his lip drawn back in a snarl.

Fish had been given the chance to touch noses with his kits before leaving to fight for Riverclan. Onepaw hadn't even gotten the chance to speak with Bluepaw before her death.

Redfur helped Fish back to his paws. "Come on. We know where Berry is and what happened. Let's get back to camp." He said, before turning to go back to camp. Fish glanced back at the lake one last time, staring at it for a few heartbeats, before following the warrior back to Riverclan territory.

Glitterpaw was the last to follow. Sandstar was saying something. He bent down a picked up and bright mass of fur. Then tossed it into the lake.

The apprentice gasped, recognizing the small body of a kit.

 **A little aftermath of last chapter. Last chapter was fun to write...**


	13. Stars

The moon could be seen clearly, even through the dense tree tops. Not a cloud hung in the sky. The moon would be full. It had been a moon since Moonblaze and her brother had become a warrior.

As they walked near the lakeshore, Moonblaze smiled back at her other brother, Rowanpaw. Him and Cloudpaw would be retaking the warrior assessment tomorrow. She was certain he was going to become a warrior tomorrow. Honeypaw and Blossompaw would be taking there assessment in only a few days.

Moonblaze walked beside Maplepaw, who was going on and on about a mouse stealing her seeds in the Jay Garden.

So much had happened in the last moon. For one, the clan was grieving over Lightfur. The old queen had finally taken her last breath. Only Robinsong, out of all the elders, was coming to this gathering. No matter what, she made it a point to go to every gathering. "I may be old, but I still want to know everything that's going on." She had argued many times when Lightningstar tried to convince her to stay behind.

Just because he was clan leader, didn't mean Robinsong would listen to him. She was his mother after all. And if Moonblaze knew anything, it was that you always obey a queen.

They crossed the Windclan border and where getting closer.

Not only that, but Turtlefang was finally having kits! She wouldn't say who the father was, though. many believed it was Loudmorning. They two had always been close. Others believed it was Smokecloud, Loudmorning's brother.

Two warriors were talking about it in front of Moonblaze. It was Rabbitleg and Bluebelly.

"I think it's a rogue." Said Rabbitleg.

"Oh please." Bluebelly hissed. "Since when has Turtlefang ever wandered far enough away from camp alone to meet and mate with a rogue. That cat cares more about her fur then her clan."

"You never know."

Bluebelly rolled his hazel eyes skeptically. Rabbitleg scowled. "Fine then. Who do you think the father is?"

"I'd say Blackmoon or Sparkwhisker." Bluebelly said, his tail twitching.

Rabbitleg purred in amusment. "Blackmoon is too young for Turtlefang. And isn't Sparkwhisker that black tom from Riverclan?"

"Hey, it's Turtlefang. You never know."

Moonblaze, personally, thought that it was Smokecloud. The two would spend a lot of time talking quietly. She believed even Thornfur, the deputy, wanted them to be mates. If Smokecloud was on a patrol then so was Turtlefang. She stole a glance at the ginger deputy.

He walked side by side with Lightningstar silently, not saying a word.

"Are you listening..?" Maplepaw's voice broke through to Moonblaze. She snapped out of her thoughts and looked over at the bright colored apprentice.

"Sorry. I was just thinking about Turtlefang." Moonblaze apologized. "Can you start over please?"

Maplepaw flicked her tail, clearing irritated. But the slight jump in her step betrayed her excitement. "So, I've been talking with Rowanpaw lately, and, okay I know we are probably to young but the clan does need kits..."

Moonblaze stared at her friend ignorantly and very confused. "Not really. We have the most warriors of any clan and there are plenty of kits. Including Turtlefang's in a few moons."

"Do we even know if Turtlefang's kits are going to survive?" Maplepaw argued. "She's either going to have them in the middle or towards the end of leaf-bare. Birdclaw has been examining her. She's been carrying those kits for a while."

"Wait, seriously? How long is 'a while'?"

"They will be born in four or less moons."

Moonblaze's jaw dropped. "Dear Starclan..." Was all she could muster.

Maplepaw looked up at her with wide blue eyes. "So anyway, back what me and Rowanpaw were talking about." She began, as if the previous topic didn't matter. "We uh..." She leaned in closer, her fur brushing Moonblaze's. "We want to have kits."

Moonblaze jumped away from the apprentice in alarm, then looked back at her littermate.

Rowanpaw was walking a little ways behind them, listening intently to Redfoot's and Shrubdew's conversation. Nodding when they addressed him. Whispering a barely audible comment every so often.

"Did you talk about this with Rowanpaw?" Moonblaze questioned, still surprised. She never would have known they wanted to be mates.

The law that no medicine cat could mate had long been forgotten. Many things had changed since Firestar had walked the forest. Not much of the warrior code was still remembered. Some was deliberately forgotten because of the war. Each clan had their own warrior code now. Some laws were borrowed from the old code, while others were original.

Maplepaw nodded. "Yes. He agreed. I actually asked him about two moon ago, through. He only just got back to me on the subject a few sunrises ago when we had gone to the Jay Garden." She purred in amusement. "You should have seen his face when I asked him."

Moonblaze was off in her own little world again. She imagined her best friend and brother's kits. Moonblaze always did have a rather detailed imagination. She pictured two ginger kits running around Maplepaw's legs, chasing each other tails. "Sorry if I seem a little spaced out just...neither won of you have even been given your full names yet!" Moonblaze cried.

"You don't approve?"

"Wa-no. No, I'm fine with it. Just not so early. Can you please wait a few moons before you go off mating behind the camp."

Maplepaw smiled and began purring. "You have a point. Look, I can see the island!" Maplepaw suddenly cried as they neared the log bridge. Moonblaze sniffed the air.

"I think everyone else is already here." Maplepaw nodded in agreement as they climbed the log one by one.

After they were across, the other clan's scents were much stronger. Maplepaw immidiantly left to join the other medicine cat apprentice, Hollypaw. Moonblaze went in a different direction. She made it a ritual to meet any new apprentices. She noticed two Riverclan apprentices sitting at the edge of the clearing who she'd never seen before. Moonblaze padded up to him.

"Greetings." She said, dipping her head. When she lifted it again, she noticed the apprentices had a look of fear and confusion in their eyes. _Oh, right. I'm a warrior now. And these two are, like, six moons younger then me at least._

She awkwardly continued. "My name is Moonblaze. You two look young. Are you new apprentices?"

The calico tom was the first to speak up. "Yes. My name is Otterpaw. And this is Onepaw." He waved his tail at the other apprentice then tipped his head.

Onepaw copied Otterpaw's movement. "Greetings." Moonblaze noticed that Onepaw's voice was full of grief.

 _We are at war with each other. They were probably attacked. I hope it isn't anyone I know too well._

She was about to ask how Riverclan was doing when a yowl filled the clearing. it was Sandstar. The leaders had taken their positions. Moonblaze couldn't help but notice Otterpaw's sour gaze as he stared at the Windclan leader.

Lightningstar was the first to start. "Who would like to start?" No one spoke up. Lightningstar sighed and stood up, his voice raising above the quiet chatter of the warriors below. "Thunderclan has prospered this moon. I would like to welcome our two newest warriors. Moonblaze and Redfoot."

Yowls or approval and congratulations filled the gathering. Otterpaw and Onepaw looked at Moonblaze in surprise, who licked her chest fur, embarrassed. She forgot that her warriorship would be announced and hadn't groomed properly.

Lightningstar waited for the voices to die down before continuing. "I would also like to congratulate Turtlefang. She is now pregnant with her first litter. She would also like to share something with us." he waved his tail and Turtlefang moved to stand on one of the roots or the tree. Her belly bulged.

"The father is.." She paused, creating an air of suspense. "Loudmorning!"

Moonblaze rolled her eyes as more yowls filled the clearing. _Leave it to Turtlefang to make a show about something so minor._

"Sadly, which each new life there must be death. Our dear elder, Lightfur, has passed on to starclan."

Now, meows of grief filled the clearing. "May her spirit live on in Starclan!" A few cats called.

Lightningstar sat down. it was Flamestar's turn. "Shadowclan would like to welcome three new apprentices. Soulpaw, Flowerpaw and Tallpaw."

More loud yowls of congratulations filled the clearing. Three apprentices sat at the front of the crowd, their heads high. _That must be them._

Flamestar looked at Sandstar. The bulky leader stood, his muscles tensing. "Windclan has done swell."

"Only because you're a thief you pile of mouse-dung." Onepaw spoke. Moonblaze stared at the apprentice, her eyes wide. She had never heard anyone other than Ratbite talk bad about a leader.

"Rat!" Another Riverclan cat yowled. Sandstar glared at the cat who had spoken. It was a calico she-cat. Her amber eyes burned with hatred and anger. A warrior, who Moonblaze assumed was her mentor, hushed her. Were all Riverclan apprentices this disrespectful? Sandstar continued.

"Sadly, we must also announce death. Our warrior, Carrottooth and our elder, Coalfur, have both passed. But I must warn you, my friends, they did not die of natural causes. No, we have an entire clan or murderers in our presents. They died..because of Riverclan!"

Yowls or shock filled the clearing.

"How dare you! You are the one who marched into _our_ camp and killed _our_ cats. You killed five of us. Including a kit!" Lakestar cried, bitterness filled his voice.

More gasps filled the clearing. None of the cats spoke. This was between Sandstar and Lakestar now. "If you would have cooperated there would have been non need for blood shed."

"Oh really?" Lakestar narrowed his eyes. "Why don't you tell that to Pearlpaw and Bluepaw. The apprentices who died by the paws of your warriors while on a harmless patrol. And what about Shrewfur and Stonefoot?"

Sandstar was growing impacient. He almost looked nervous. The great tom opened his jaw to retort but was interuppted by a gray queen. She now stood where Turtlefang stood only heartbeats ago.

"Cats of all clans!" She yowled.

"Ashtail...silence." Sandstar said through gritted teeth.

Ashtail looked up at her leader, sorrow in her green eyes. "It must be done." She turned back to the group of cats, who were now chatting among themselves. Fear and confusion in their tones. "Please, listen and hear me. Sandstar speaks the truth! But Riverclan is not the murderers. The real murderer is Sandstar himself! He killed my son, Thunderkit!"

"Don't listen to her! She is delusional." Cried Sandstar frantically. But the other cats didn't listen. All cats turned their heads to the nearest Windclan cat, who looked just as stunned as them. "Don't listen to her! Just ask the father. She has always had three kits! Stonefoot."

A skinny gray tom stepped forward, then turned to address the other cats. "My mate speaks the truth! Sandstar drowned our kit and the Riverclan kit. I saw it with my own eyes! He took them to the lake and drowned them." Stonefoot turned back apologetically to look at Sandstar.

"traitor!" Sandstar screeched and launched himself at the thin tom. He slashed out, his claws unshealthed and struck Stonefoot's head, knocking him aside. Stonefoot scrambled to his paws, blood trickled down the side of his face.

Two angry hisses cut through the clammer. Lightningstar and Lakestar had jumped down between Stonefoot and Sandstar. "That is enough, Sandstar!" Lightningstar growled.

Moonblaze stared, admiring her brave father. Lightningstar snarled at Sandstar. The Windclan leader snarled back. Neither tom refused to back away. The warriors and other cats had shank away. This was leader business.

Flamestar finally came to stand next to Lakestar. He swished his ginger tail and his deputy stepped forward. Lakestar caught on and beckoned Lightfang and Yellowtail to come forward. Yellowtail stood at the Riverclan leader, torn on whether to side with his leader or join the others. Sandstar shot him and savage look and he quickly crept forward, low to the ground, then stood up beside Sandstar.

Thornfur was beside Lightningstar in an instant. No other cat moved as the leaders began to talk quietly. The deputies stepped back. They seemed to by providing moral support. Eventually, Sandstar yowled loudly in protest. Yellowtail's blue eyes widened. Moonblaze couldn't decide if he was happy, scared or both.

"You can't do that! I am a clan leader!" Sandstar protested. Murmuring filled the clearly.

"We can and we will. We are also clan leaders. We don't do this for your clan, but for ours. You are violent and irrational." Lakestar retorted.

"Windclan's Tigerstar." Flamestar commented. Gasped now filled the clearly. Moonblaze found her own gasp escaping her jaws. In stories, Tigerstar was told to be a cruel leader with huge claws and a den made of his fallen warrior's bones. Nowadays, a cruel leader such as Tigerstar or Sandstar was referred to as a Tiger Leader.

Lightningstar jumped back onto the leader's tree. Sandstar was about to lunged towards him but Lakestar, Flamestar and Thornfur were able to jump and hold him down in time. "Cat's of all clans!" Lightningstar yowled. "Me, Flamestar and Lakestar have come at an agreement. Sandstar will be banished for his crimes against other clans and his own."

No cat spoke. This had been forseen since the deputies had stepped forward. Beside Moonblaze, Onepaw laughed triumphantly. "Serves that crow food eating piece of mouse dung right." He whispered just loud enough for anyone around him to hear.

"Windclan." Lightingstar no addressed the whole of clan. "Windclan, do you except the banishment of your leader and the rise of a new one?"

For a very long moment, not a single cat spoke. "Yes." Ashtail and Stonefoot said together.

"Yes." Came another mew, this time from an apprentice.

More agreements came from all around the clearing. Some loud, some barely audible. Yellowtail was the last to speak.

Sandstar growled at his deputy. Although fear clouded his hazel eyes. Yellowtail gulped. "Y-yes."

"How dare you!" Sandstar screeched, throwing of Flamestar, who had been holding down his front paws. He lashed out towards his deputy, who flinched back. "I practically raised you like I would my own kits! You were only four moons younger and I put everything I had into making sure you stayed alive."

Yellowtail didn't respond.

Finally, Sandstar was allowed to stand. He growled menacingly. The began to pad away. The cats scrambled to get out of his way. Pleasure showed on his features. He was enjoying the fear coming from the other cats. He stopped at the entrance to the island. At the log bridge. "Good luck, Yellow _star._ Don't think you can keep me away. I'll come back. I'll stripe away all your nine lives. If you can make it to the Moonpool, that is."

 **School sucks! I know I'm taking a long time between each update. I'm sorry. Just bare with me. Only like, seven more month of hell and torture then I'm free.**


End file.
